Brooklyn Meets the Skeksis
by dondena
Summary: Crossover of Gargoyles and Dark Crystal. Brooklyn the gargoyle falls into Thra's world through a portal and meets up with one Skeksis. Then they meet each other's clans.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 11'o clock at night in New York City. Brooklyn was wandering around the castle, looking for something to do. Everyone else, Broadway and Angela had gone to see a movie; Goliath and Elisa were out on patrol; Hudson and Bronx were in watching TV; and Lexington was in the computer room, playing a game.

Brooklyn felt that he wasn't wanted around most of the time, he never had any plans. He thought about going into Xanatos' collection museum when his stomach started to gurgle. Then he remembered that it was almost lunch time. His brother should be back soon.

He went into the museum and looked around. There was a diamond that caught his attention. Brooklyn decided he wanted a better look at it, so he opened up the case, he picked it up. Then, all of a sudden, the moment he touched it, a strange portal opened.

Brooklyn tried to run, but it grabbed him by the tail, trying to pull him in. He dug his talons into the floor, but it did no good. He was pulled into the portal and into another time, and perhaps, another world…

He landed with a thud on the marshy ground. He gave out a grunt. Brooklyn wondered where he had been dropped. He got up and cleaned himself off and looked around. He didn't recognize this place. "Maybe I've been dropped into the time of the dinosaurs," he muttered to himself. His stomach growled again. He was beginning to get really hungry.

Brooklyn caped his wings and started looking through the swamp. He wanted to find anyone who might be able to help him find out where he was. As he was going, he also tried to find something to eat, but nothing looked edible. So he kept on going.

Soon, he knew he was lost. His stomach was really annoying him to no end. He had no idea where he was, how to get home, and wasn't even aware he was being watched.

Meanwhile, at a castle in a valley that seemed far away from Brooklyn, a couple of creatures known as Skeksis were fighting over who would be the next Emperor. Their former one and leader had recently died. The winner would win the throne as the new Emperor, while the loser would be striped of his position and banished. It was their law. The names of these two were skekSil the Chamberlain and skekUng the General.

As it turned out, General won the Trial by Stone fight, as he was the stronger of the two. Chamberlain was now scared for his own safety. He tried to sneak out, but was caught, backed into a corner, and stripped of his robes. He was now officially banished. He was leaning against the wall, panting from after screaming so much.

Between the two of them, there had always been bitter rivalry between General and Chamberlain.

General was the one in charge of the soldiers of the castle, the Garthim. He was also the most aggressive and the strongest.

Chamberlain was meeker than him, but being the chief secretary, meant that he had been the most worthy after the Emperor to be the new leader, but it didn't work that way. He had a wheedling voice that the others all loathed. Plus he was known to be a whiner. He always had a whimper, but it wasn't for pain, just to be annoying to the others.

Chamberlain now gathered what torn rags that he could in his hands while the others were praising their new Emperor, until a humming rang out. Even Chamberlain looked around in surprise.

As quickly as they could, they walked to the Crystal Chamber. What they saw in the Crystal's side really shocked them all. There was Brooklyn climbing a cliff. The Skeksis started talking about a prophecy and how a Gelfling could destroy them. It was too dark out for them to see Brooklyn's true color and looks. Plus his back was turned to the bat that was watching him.

General began to call on his soldiers, the Garthim, to come forward so he could give them orders on what to do. "Garthim! Death! To Gelfling!" He commanded. The Garthim then turned and hurriedly walked out of the Castle.

Chamberlain peeked out from a corner. He was now dressed in what rags of robes he had collected. He watched the Garthim walk out of the castle and he thought, 'Maybe if I can catch this Gelfling, I can get my position back.' He smiled at the thought and followed the Garthim towards the so called Gelfling.


	2. Chapter 2

The bat watching Brooklyn was one that had been sent out earlier to hunt for food for the Skeksis. Brooklyn could see and hear many strange sounds and creatures. He didn't know when sunrise would come, so he decided to sit down and take a break for awhile. He had been walking for awhile after all. He also knew he really wanted something to eat. His hunger felt like it could take on a personality of its own. He just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, Brooklyn heard a strange clicking noise and he quickly jumped to his feet. In front of him were 10 huge beetle like creatures. The Garthim! "What on Earth?" He said in shock.

He saw that they were ready for battle, and he began to get ready for a fight. As the Garthim closed in on him, Brooklyn un-caped his wings and his eyes flared white, as he was trying to scare them, but it didn't. They kept on coming.

The Garthim surrounded him and they started snapping at him. His strength was strong enough that he did manage to scratch some and he pulled the arm out of one. But he realized that he couldn't take on so many of these things.

He tried to dodge their snaps as best he could, but one of them managed to get too close and closed its left claw around Brooklyn's middle, cutting his skin. Brooklyn cried out in pain and jammed his talons into the claw. The Garthim now let go in pain.

Brooklyn clutched the wound, but saw that he was too far outnumbered. Even though he was in pain, he turned and ran. One Garthim even tried to block him, but spreading his wings, he jumped over him. Gliding away would have been the best option, but he didn't know where to head to. But he landed on the other side of it, then took off on all fours instead. He got away from them quite fast.

He ran deep into the swamp. Once he stopped to catch his breath, he noticed his stomach was still bleeding. He didn't have any bandages with him, so he didn't know what to do, aside from two options, use his wings, or use his loincloth, but whoever ran into him wouldn't want to see that on him, he was sure. He decided to use his wings. He had once wrapped his wings around his waist long ago before he had ridden his first and only motorcycle that he and Lex and Broadway had built together. He wrapped his wings around himself. That would do for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chamberlain had caught up with the Garthim and had seen him run away. He then knew that all he had to do was follow the footprints to find him. His tracks were easy to see in the dim twilight. He had spent most of the night following and tracking the Garthim. But first he had to call off the Garthim.

The Skeksis went quickly to the front of them and raised his arm. "Go home Garthim! Gelfling is mine!" He ordered. The Garthim did as commanded. They would listen to any Skeksis.

Chamberlain whined happily and now turned to follow the tracks in the dark.

Brooklyn was now sitting down, attending to his wound. It wasn't very big, but it did cause him a little bit of pain. He was trying to look after it while keeping on the lookout for any more danger. Then deciding there was nothing much to be done until sunrise, he caped his wings over the wound again.

Chamberlain spent most of the rest of the night tracking him down. He soon came upon the strange creature. Up this close, he didn't look like a Gelfling. His family had been mistaken.

Brooklyn's ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps. "Who's there?" He didn't get up, but just watched to see who stepped out.

Chamberlain knew he had heard him. He stepped out. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Brooklyn was nearly so surprised that he nearly jumped of his skin. "Don't do that! Sneaking up on someone like me could be very dangerous!" The gargoyle told the Skeksis. He still kept his wings over his wound.

"Not mean to frighten you." Chamberlain said.

Brooklyn now noticed the strangest creature he had ever seen standing in front of him. A creature with the head of a vulture, and the body of a lizard and some spikes on his back. Kind of like a dragon. "What are you exactly?" He asked.

"I am Skeksis, creature."

"I've never heard of any creature called that. You look more like a vulture to me, but lack the wings." Brooklyn said.

"Vulture?"

"It's a bird."

Chamberlain nodded. "I see. What are you then? My clan thought you were a Gelfling."

"I'm not a Gelfling, I'm a gargoyle. My name is Brooklyn. Now may I ask yours?"

"SkekSil the Chamberlain is my whole name, but my clan calls me Chamberlain."

"If I would say I had a name like that, my long name would just be Brooklyn of the Manhattan Clan, but formerly of Clan Wyvern since our castle home was moved." Brooklyn explained. "But Brooklyn is just fine."

"Clan? There is more of your kind?" Chamberlain asked.

"Yes, but they are not here. They got left behind when I came here, wherever here is." Brooklyn said. "Where am I anyway?"

The Skeksis was just about flattered. "You are here in this swamp."

"I know that, but I mean what planet?"

"Thra." SkekSil answered.

"What? Then that means I could be a long ways from Earth. Earth is the name of my planet." Brooklyn said.

Chamberlain just looked at him wide eyed. "Then how did you get here if from so far away?"

"A magic portal got me here. I don't know how, but it did." Brooklyn said.

Chamberlain was ready to add more about his curiosity as to how he got here, when suddenly, Brooklyn cried out in almost a roar of pain. The gargoyle grabbed his stomach. He was still sitting too.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach! Those giant beetles injured me earlier tonight."

"You mean the Garthim?" Chamberlain inquired.

"Whatever they are, they are scary, mean looking things. But how do you know of them?"

"They work for the Skeksis, my clan."

"You set them on me?" Brooklyn was becoming a little enraged.

"No! I didn't. I'm an outcast from them! The other Skeksis did, believing you were a Gelfling." Chamberlain explained. "You got away though."

"I was lucky I did. With that many, even as tough as I am for a warrior, they still could have torn me to pieces." The gargoyle said. He now moved his wings a bit to look at the wound. "It's not bad, but it sure does hurt."

"Brooklyn, you come with me, I can get you treatment for the wound." Chamberlain suggested. "And our Crystal might be able to send you home."

"How? Are you a doctor?"

"No, but one of my clan is kind of like one. Heals bad wounds."

"I may not need that kind of help Chamberlain. Thanks for the offer though. How far is sunrise?"

"Sunrise?" The Skeksis looked at the sky. It had been all night. "It not long now. But the wound needs treating."

"Sunrise will help just fine." Brooklyn said. "And your Crystal getting me home sounds like a good idea, if those scary uh, Garthim, you called them, don't attack me again."

"They won't. I make sure of it." Chamberlain said. "But why not let my clan's Scientist take a look at wound?"

"No! No scientists! There's already enough of those back home that try to get at me and my clan!" Brooklyn screeched.

"Okay! He won't. But sunrise not long now. Why is it so important?"

"The closer it is, the sooner I'll go to sleep and it'll heal itself while I sleep. When I wake up, it'll be no more." Brooklyn said.

"How? Wounds not heal and be gone while just sleeping." Chamberlain said.

"Well Chamberlain," he chuckled, "Gargoyles, my kind turn to stone during the day. If we get injuries that night, stone sleep will take care of it during the day."

"And you not wake up?"

"Not until sunset the following evening. Until the sun sets."

"Our planet has three suns." Chamberlain said.

"That's interesting. Ours only has one. But here, until your last sun sets, I'll be stone in daylight." Brooklyn explained his way of sleep.

In all his life, Chamberlain had never heard of this happening with any creature alive.

The first sun would be rising in a little bit, so he decided to learn more. "How many in your clan?" He asked.

"Myself included, just us gargoyles, seven." Brooklyn said.

"Small number. There are 8 Skeksis back home. I'm nine." Chamberlain said.

"There are only seven in my clan, but there are small gargoyle clans in other parts of our world too. Humans have mainly tried to wipe us out entirely because they fear us too much." Brooklyn said. "Even our own clan used to have high numbers way more than 1,000 years ago. But it was massacred during the day. Only the 36 eggs of the clan and 7 of our original clan lived."

The Skeksis listened. "This fear, was it because of prophecy?"

"No. Just fear and ignorance." Brooklyn said. "I see that the light in the sky is getting lighter now."

"Yes." Chamberlain said.

"You better stand back and just let me take my pose." Brooklyn said as he now stood up.

Chamberlain saw how tall he was now. In what dim light there was, he could see that his skin color was red, and black on his lower body, or so he thought. The same colors as his robes at home. And Brooklyn was also definitely no Gelfling. His size was more around his own rather than the short size of a Gelfling.

Despite his wound, he still stood up. He looked at the sky. "The sun should start rising here in a second." Brooklyn said. He saw the smallest light just below the horizon.

Chamberlain had thought that the gargoyle had 4 arms like himself, but no wings. He was wrong when he saw Brooklyn un-wrap his wings from around his waist. His eyes widened. But then, against the red skin, he saw the wound.

"Look Chamberlain, you'd better find a place to sleep because it'll be after sunset before I wake up." Brooklyn said.

"I intend to. I was up all night tracking you down after I had found out about you." Chamberlain said. "Though I am more active in the day."

"Well, at least get some sleep then."

"I will."

Now the gargoyle looked again. The first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon now. In a hurry, Brooklyn spread his wings and hands, then growled as the sunlight made him turn to stone. Even here, he turned to stone in daylight.

Chamberlain had thought that he was growling at him, but he guessed he did that when he turned to stone. Because that was what happened. He now walked up to the stone statue. "Hello?" He put a hand on it. It was stone alright.

Now what was he going to do while waiting? Wait, sleep. That was his first priority. He had been up all night. He walked over to under a tree where the suns' rays wouldn't bother him much. He was still a decent distance from Brooklyn. He stared at him until he drifted off to sleep. Sleep that he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chamberlain slept until well into the afternoon. The shade from the tree had blocked suns' rays from waking him up. He yawned and got up. He looked over to make sure it hadn't been a dream. Brooklyn was still there, posing in his stone sleep.

Now that he was up for the day, Chamberlain went to find some water. He was thirsty and getting hungry by the minute. Some water would help until he could find some food.

After drinking his fill from a water hole, Chamberlain wondered what he was going to do for food. He wasn't the best hunter. That was the Garthim's job. Not his.

He took note of the surroundings and went looking for some animals to try to catch if he could, but otherwise would try for plants if he had to.

In the end, he had to settle on the plants. Animals kept on getting away from him. He finished his meal and went back to Brooklyn. The big sun was setting first. His hunting had taken the rest of the day.

Then the yellow sun. "One more sun to set." Chamberlain said out loud. He was anxious for Brooklyn to wake up and give him someone to talk to again.

Finally, the little sun set! Chamberlain waited for Brooklyn to snap out of it. "Wake up, Brooklyn!" He said.

Now he heard a cracking noise, then growling. He backed away. He noticed cracking on the stone. What was happening? Was he breaking? Then the eyes glowed bright white. He fell to the ground in shock as stone fragments splintered off the gargoyle. He closed his eyes to protect them.

Brooklyn roared as his stone skin came off. He stretched and yawned. Then his eyes returned to normal. He looked around and saw Chamberlain on the ground. "You okay?" He asked.

Chamberlain lowered his arm. He was still in shock. "You…?"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes glowed! Skin cracked! Thought you break!"

"Of course! My stone skin does that every sunset Chamberlain. It does no harm to me. My eyes do glow with the adrenaline that it causes. They also glow when I get mad. Pain involved too." Brooklyn said. "And my wound is now gone!" He glanced down.

The Skeksis looked too. His eyes were used to the dark. But there was still some light yet. He saw that the wound was gone! "That's incredible! Never seen that fast of healing!"

"Our kind calls it the 'concrete cure.'" Brooklyn said happily.

"And no scar."

"Nope. No scar. Except maybe when we get really old. Then there might be scars. Hudson sure has quite a lot, being the oldest in my clan."

"I did want to ask, what are your clan's names?"

"My friends you mean?"

"Yes."

"Goliath, he's our leader, he's purple colored with almost black hair; Angela is his daughter, she has the same colors, but her mother's female looks, I hate her mother, Demona; I'm the second in command; Lexington is green and is the smartest of us; Broadway is our cook, he's a blue-green; Hudson is our oldest, was the leader before he passed it to Goliath, he's also brownish; and Bronx is kind of like our dog or pet, he's all blue. He's the only one without wings."

"All different colors. What about Demona?"

"I hate her! She nearly tried to kill me and the clan many times! She's not part of the clan. Though she was one of the survivors of our clan's massacre. She has red hair, blue skin, and purple wings." Brooklyn said. "She's also immortal."

Brooklyn looked at the Skeksis. He was clearly intrigued. He had Chamberlain's attention now. "What?"

"How is she immortal?" Chamberlain asked.

"Magic. Sorcery." He said. "Magical beings helped her. She was also able to become human in the daylight. And being our enemy, all but Angela, she would love to kill us in our sleep."

"I'm sure so many of my clan would want me dead too. I never got respect from them. They were happy to see me banished." Chamberlain said.

"And who are your clan mates?"

"SkekUng the General is the new Emperor, Zok the High Priest, Shod the Treasurer, Ok the Scroll Keeper, Tek the Scientist, Ekt the Ornamentalist, Na the Slave Master, and Ayuk the Gourmand." Chamberlain said. "We had lost our other Emperor. I wanted that role so bad. I fought and lost in the Trial by Stone."

"I'm next in line to be leader if something would happen to Goliath. But I'm not in a hurry. I did have that role once, when he, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx were on a quest. But I let him have it back when they came home again."

"Who is Elisa?"

"She's a human friend and ally of ours. One of very few." Brooklyn said. "Despite being different, I would say she and Goliath are a pair after Goliath wasn't with Demona anymore, when we found out she had turned to evil."

"So do you think you can catch food?" Chamberlain asked.

"I can. But I don't do it often. I'm used to just having food at home and eating when I want to."

"Same here. But the Skeksis are not good hunters. The Garthim do our hunting for food for us." Chamberlain said. "Hungry?"

"I've actually been that way too since I got here, but the wound last night took my mind off of it." Brooklyn said. "Why don't we just go back to your castle instead. I really don't want to kill anything. I would rather eat fruit before killing something."

"I had to eat plants earlier. Though not my idea of a good meal. Must eat meat." Chamberlain said.

"I will eat meat, but like I said. I don't want to kill anything. These creatures have a right to live too. And most humans deny animals on Earth their right to exist."

Chamberlain felt that the more he listened, the more his kind had in common with these humans. "Could us Skeksis help with it?"

"No. Humans would do the same to you too. You would have to live in shadows, stay hidden to stay alive." Brooklyn said. "They would kill you! They have weapons that can kill on contact! Humans just fear things they don't understand."

"Ok."

"Ok, let's go to your castle."

"I don't know."

"You said the Crystal could send me home."

"Yes."

"Then let's go. Which way?"

Chamberlain pointed east. "I walked a long way. Feet hurt."

"Oh I could take care of that. If we find a cliff, I could glide us to your castle. A lot faster." Brooklyn suggested. "Not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No." Chamberlain tried to deny it.

"Ok. Now I need to have a cliff to take off of. I can't just take off." Brooklyn said.

They looked for a small while and soon came to a big rock. "That rock will work fine." The gargoyle said. They walked over to it. "Wait here."

Chamberlain watched as Brooklyn climbed up a tree. Then he jumped down. "The wind has good up and down drafts. I could deal with that."

"Ok." The Skeksis said, a little fear in his voice.

"What? You sound like you're afraid." Brooklyn said.

"Just never flown." Chamberlain said.

"I promise, I won't drop you, and the secret is don't look down. You can cover your eyes if you want to."

"I think that be best for me." Chamberlain said. "But how I go?"

"I said I would carry you. You can ride on my back, but don't strangle my neck. Just hold on to my shoulders."

Chamberlain tried to get on then, but Brooklyn said to wait until up on the rock. They got up there, then Brooklyn lowered his height a bit for the Skeksis to grab hold of his shoulders, then he lifted himself up again. "If you don't mind Chamberlain, but first on take off, I need to have a hold under your legs."

"As long as you not pull something." SkekSil said seriously.

"I won't." Brooklyn smiled. He and Chamberlain walked toward the edge now. Now he leaned down and he reached back for Chamberlain's legs.

Chamberlain found it disconcerting, but let him. He had permission.

Brooklyn lifted his friend off the ground a bit. Now he was on the edge. "Close your eyes." He did.

Now the gargoyle gave a leap and jumped off the rock.

Chamberlain felt a jump and a rush of air in his face. He opened his eyes at the shock of it. He saw the landscape going by faster now, and Brooklyn was going higher. He was lifting into the air! He couldn't help but open his mouth in shock.

The Skeksis was a good light weight for someone nearly Brooklyn's height. So that's why Brooklyn could carry him. At least right now, Chamberlain didn't have the weight of his heavy robes at the moment. They would be back at the Castle in no time, traveling this way.


	5. Chapter 5

While Brooklyn was gliding, Chamberlain did have an interest in wanting to look at what it was like up here in the sky. He peaked his head over the gargoyle's left shoulder and looked down. The landscape below was just going by so fast. But it did give the Skeksis a weird feeling in his stomach, and he pulled his head back over. He just let Brooklyn do the gliding.

Brooklyn just kept on going the direction that Chamberlain had pointed out to him. Chamberlain did tell him that over on the other side of those big hills was where his home was.

Soon, Brooklyn finally had to rest from the flight. He landed on the edge of a high mountain. Chamberlain was also glad to be back on his feet again.

Chamberlain walked to the edge of the cliff and saw how close they were to his home. He pointed, "There is my home."

Brooklyn walked over and saw what his friend was pointing at. It was a huge castle sitting out in the middle of the valley, surrounded by huge cracks too. "Boy, this land needs some rain. The ground is all dried and cracked."

"Those cracks do serve as Skeksis power gained from the outside world during storms. But it not rain much." Chamberlain said.

"I can see that."

"It stormed just before Emperor died. A couple days ago."

"I didn't know you lived in a castle." Brooklyn said.

"I do."

"Back on Earth, I live in a castle too."

Chamberlain was definitely interested. "You do?"

"Yes, but mine is more spread out, and has grass outside." Brooklyn said.

"Castle is very big, but dirty."

"Well, someone should clean it then."

"None of us clean much."

"Well, I'm rested. I think we should just get to the castle so I can get home. It's been nice visiting here, but I don't think I want to live here, Chamberlain." Brooklyn said.

"You could stay."

"Sorry. My clan needs me back home."

"Alright, let's go." The Skeksis reluctantly said. He wanted a friend here.

Brooklyn hunched down again and Chamberlain got on again. He leaped off the cliff, with Chamberlain not looking again. He was apparently afraid of the takeoff.

It didn't take long for the red gargoyle to land in front of the castle. Chamberlain got off his back again. All the gliding sure did give his feet a rest. And he was back home real fast too.

But there were two Garthim in front of the castle. They sprang to life. "Not them again!" Brooklyn said.

"I handle them." Chamberlain said. He went up to the front of them. Brooklyn watched and saw that he wasn't afraid of them.

Chamberlain raised his hand. The Garthim backed down. They would obey any Skeksis. They went back to their places. Then he turned to Brooklyn, "It's ok to go in now."

Brooklyn was still cautious about the big beetle things, but he got up behind his friend and stayed close. "You lead the way." He said.

Chamberlain smiled as they both entered the castle. Brooklyn saw how low the entrance was and instinctively folded his wings before entering.

The Skeksis saw how he did it. It was impressive. It made him look like he was wearing a cloak, and he hadn't seen him fold his wings over his shoulders like that yet. He continued to lead the way to where he thought his clan was. He was certain he knew where they were.

As they passed through the castle, Brooklyn looked at the rooms and the architecture. It was different than what he was used to.

Chamberlain soon stopped outside the Council Chamber. He heard voices in there. He turned to Brooklyn, stopped behind him. "I found them Brooklyn." Chamberlain said.

"Should you go in there? You said they banished you. Well, who knows what will happen if you go in there." Brooklyn whispered.

"I be fine. But they will be shocked to see you, especially when they see that you are no Gelfling." skekSil said.

"I'm used to shocked or scared impressions. Humans give me that all the time." Brooklyn said. "And they run away after that."

"Skeksis tend to like how you uh, look." Chamberlain wasn't sure how to describe it. Like the Teeth of Skreesh down in the underground area of the castle had the face of a gargoyle on it too.

"That'd be nice for a change. But you go ahead."

"Very well."

Chamberlain stepped into the chamber, a little nervously, but proudly. He whimpered.

The other Skeksis were getting ready for dinner. But then, they heard the all too familiar whimper of their most hated family member.

"I'm back!" Chamberlain said.

"Chamberlain! You are not welcome here! Get out!" Brooklyn heard the voices. They obviously were not pleased with his return.

"I have news. The creature you thought was Gelfling was not Gelfling at all! I catch up to him. I bring him here." Chamberlain said.

All the others were in disbelief as they didn't see the creature with him.

"Where is he if he's with you?" The High Priest asked.

"Come in." Chamberlain said.

Brooklyn knew it was his cue. He slowly came in from the hallway and stood by Chamberlain. He looked at the other Skeksis, who were all looking shocked.

Indeed, this was no Gelfling! He was about as tall as they were, and Gelfling were smaller.

Chamberlain went on. "This is creature you see in Crystal. Too dark out for you to see him really."

"What are you, Creature?" The Emperor, General, asked.

"Gargoyle." Brooklyn answered. He saw why Chamberlain didn't like the new leader. He didn't like him either. He looked too mean.

"Never seen a creature like you here before." The Scientist spoke up.

"I'm not native here. I was dropped here by some kind of magical portal. Chamberlain brought me here in hopes of it sending me home." Brooklyn said.

After listening to him, the other Skeksis started talking in low voices. Brooklyn perked up his ears to try to hear what they were saying.

Then the General spoke again. "How did the portal get you here?"

"That part I really don't know. It all happened so fast. I was looking at a special gem at home and all of a sudden, it turned into a portal on me. It pulled me in, and the next thing I knew, I was in a swamp away from here." Brooklyn said.

The Treasurer was intrigued about the gem part.

"When I came to him, after Garthim attack on him, he was wounded, but it healed over daytime sleep." Chamberlain spoke up some more.

"How could that happen?" Scientist asked. "No wound heals that fast."

"Being a gargoyle, my kind of sleep heals all kinds of wounds during the day." Brooklyn said.

"And what kind of sleep is that?" High Priest asked.

"Stone sleep." Brooklyn said.

"He is stone in sunlight." Chamberlain said. "I see it with my eyes."

"If you turn to stone in sunlight, what about your clothes?" The Ornamentalist now talked.

"What about my clothes?" Brooklyn asked.

"Stone tear them up."

"No. As a matter of fact, from the time I was a little hatchling, I was taught a spell that would make my clothes turn to stone with me for life." Brooklyn explained.

The Skeksis, even Chamberlain, could barely believe what they were hearing. All this talk of stone spells and sleep was all new to them.

"But, back to why I am really here. Can your Crystal send me home?"

"We will find a way." Chamberlain said.

"You know magic?" Brooklyn asked.

"We know how to use the Crystal to give us power." General said.

Brooklyn was wary of the Chamberlain's 'family,' but this could be his only chance to go home. They were sounding like power hungry bad guys. Some of them looked mean too.

The High Priest was not trusting of the gargoyle at all. No one trusted Chamberlain that easily.

Ornamentalist now wanted to know more about the clothes he wore again. "Are those the only clothes you have?"

Brooklyn looked down at himself. "Yeah."

"Those on your chest are intriguing. Look like hands."

Brooklyn smirked. "They are hands. The hands to my wings."

"Wings?" Scientist stated.

"Show them." Chamberlain said. He backed off.

Brooklyn un-caped his wings. They went to clear back over his shoulders. The wings were still folded over in a relaxed position. To the Skeksis, it also looked like he had 4 arms too, but the ones on his back were just used for flying.

The Skeksis did have 4 arms like their urRu/Mystic counterparts. Their second pair were just so small and dormant and buried underneath their clothes, high on their shoulders.

"He flew us here. We get here fast. Walking take too long." Chamberlain said.

"I want to see them spread." General demanded.

Brooklyn looked at Chamberlain. He nodded his head.

"Ok." The gargoyle spread his wings straight out. They took up most of the space that measured across the throne and a little past on both sides. "Twelve foot wing span on both sides." He said.

"You don't plan on flying in here?" Scientist asked.

"I don't fly. I glide. And no. No room. It would have to be outside and I have to have to have a high place to jump off of to gain the momentum to get in the air." Brooklyn explained. "But while I'm waiting for a possibility to happen about sending me home, you uh, have any food?"

All of a sudden, that question snapped them back to what they were going to be doing before Chamberlain and Brooklyn came in.

"We were going to dinner before you and Chamberlain came in." General said. "You do eat meat, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then this way." General said.

The Skeksis were usually never this 'nice' to a different creature. But from his looks and all, and finding out he was no Gelfling, some Skeksis did seem to welcome him more than others.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooklyn followed the Skeksis to their dining hall. He stayed close to Chamberlain, as he didn't trust the others. Of everything he had seen so far once they had arrived at the Castle made him more than wary now.

Once in the chamber, he saw all the tapestries on the walls, the table, the chairs. Chairs like he had never seen before.

Since the Skeksis had thought that the Chamberlain was going to be gone after the Trial by Stone, his seat had been taken from the table. But now that he was back, he got his seat back. Brooklyn also grabbed a chair. He sat next to his friend. Chamberlain also had his robes back too.

Brooklyn began to notice some strange little round headed people walking around the table, handing bowls of food to their masters. Even one to him. "Um, who are these little guys?" Brooklyn asked.

"Our Podling slaves." Slave Master snarled at the other end of the table. He was already eating.

"Slavery is wrong!" Brooklyn snapped.

"Its how we like it." Historian said.

"They do anything you say." Chamberlain said.

"It's still wrong! I saw it back in the days of the tenth century where I come from, and I hated it. But I couldn't do anything about it. But when I awoke 1,000 years later from a sleep spell cast on me and my clan, slavery had been done away with." Brooklyn explained where he came from.

Now that had everyone staring at him.

"You make this up! That could never happen! Sleep for 1,000 years? Never!" Historian said.

"I was encased in stone sleep for 1,000 years. Not that I could control what happened. It was a forced spell. Our human sorcerer cast it on my clan mates and me."

"There is more of you?" General asked.

"Back home. But I will say that I am the only one that looks like _this._"

"Like what?" Chamberlain asked.

"With a face like mine. All the other have more human like faces."

"Just what are these humans you talk of?" Scientist asked. He always wanted to know more things.

"Uh, their bodies are build kind of like mine, but they have five fingers and toes, no wings or tail, they have hair only on their heads, and their faces are kind of flat." Brooklyn tried to describe as best he could.

"That kind of points out Gelfling to us." High Priest said.

"Just how tall do these Gelflings get?" Brooklyn asked.

"Smaller than us. Not very tall. But we had to kill them all for our protection." Chamberlain said.

"If they're smaller than you, how could they be a threat to you?"

"Prophecy said one of them could return shard to Crystal and we will be destroyed." Chamberlain said.

"It wasn't due to prophecy, but, humans did that to my clan, and many other gargoyle clans too. All because they were just afraid." Brooklyn said sadly.

"You seem able to take care of yourself. How could they do that to you?" Scientist said.

"I am a warrior, yes. But my stone sleep makes me vulnerable during the day."

"You can sleep in my room." Chamberlain offered.

"Thanks."

"Will you still turn to stone in here?" SkekSil asked.

"Yes. As soon as the first sun comes up. Being inside a building or in the dark can delay the effects at times, but it will always happen." Brooklyn said.

"But nothing stops it?"

"No. Nothing but the strongest magic." Brooklyn said.

The more Brooklyn said, the High Priest was still doubting everything the gargoyle said.

Brooklyn caught him looking at him the most. He saw the glare he gave him.

The next thing that was brought up was, "Oh uh, before we all came in here, we never made introductions." Brooklyn said. "I'm Brooklyn. I already know Chamberlain. And the rest of you are?"

They all looked at him. He wanted to know who they were.

"I told him your names, but he not know which ones you are." Chamberlain said.

Going down the line, each one mentioned his name. Even the one who seemed to hate him most.

The rest of the meal was ate in mostly silence. Brooklyn was watching each one carefully. The only one watching him like an enemy mainly was the High Priest. There were a few growls and whimpers of pleasure of the food from at least two Skeksis: Chamberlain and Ornamentalist.

Brooklyn liked the food, as long as it was cooked. New, but good.

After dinner, Brooklyn was shown around the castle. Chamberlain finally showed him to his room. Nice and roomy. A big bed with sides on it.

"I don't think I'll be needing a bed. I just sleep standing." Brooklyn said.

"I saw that in swamp." Chamberlain said.

"Is there something that the High Priest would have against me? I saw him staring at me."

"He is hard judge. He makes up things us and tells Emperor to get us in trouble. None of what he tells is true. And he is in charge of rituals. He decides who stays in Podling choir. He kills if one not keep in place." Chamberlain said.

"That's horrible!"

"Save us from mistakes with them." Chamberlain said.

The more even Chamberlain told him, the more Brooklyn wanted to go home. At least his clan had honor and treated humans and animals right. He would just get along as best he could here.

But as Chamberlain showed him more of the castle, Brooklyn had a sense that they were being followed. He had his wings folded up again. He had a feeling that it was the one who had been staring at him.

"Brooklyn!" Chamberlain said.

"What?"

"You not listening to me!"

"Sorry. I just feel like someone is watching."

"We all are heading to our rooms soon. For sleep." Chamberlain said.

"Yeah, but I mean sneaking behind us and watching." Brooklyn said.

"Nothing much worry about."

"Maybe not to you, but for me, it's something different. I don't want to harm any of your family, but if any of them think that they can put the hurt on me, they're going to be in for a fight!" Brooklyn growled.

Chamberlain saw that Brooklyn was getting agitated. He already knew how General was when he got mad.

"I never see you fight."

"Haven't had a need to since the Garthim attack."

"Can you use a weapon?"

"Yes. Though my body parts are my main weapons." Brooklyn said. "My fingers and toes and dig into stone and metal, and they can do big damage to skin. My wings and tail can even be weapons. And you have seen my eyes glow when I wake up. Like I said, they also glow when I get mad too. I will even use my horns as well. Almost everything on my body is a weapon."

Chamberlain's expression showed he was listening to the gargoyle.

And indeed, Brooklyn was right. Someone was following, staying hidden. Usually that might have been Chamberlain's department, for being a sly one, but the High Priest was just wanting to know what this gargoyle had planned.

So far, to his ears, Brooklyn had nothing planned against them. Unless any Skeksis tried to hurt him. But he did want their Crystal. But only to use its power to send him home. Nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7

Though they had a 'guest' in their Castle that night, the other Skeksis, all but Chamberlain, went to sleep that night. He and Brooklyn spent all night talking about customs and such.

Even the High Priest had gone to bed since he had heard Brooklyn's words and felt he wasn't much of a threat right now.

Before the great Gelfling killing of their race, the Skeksis had been friends with the Gelfling race, so to speak. So Chamberlain's side of friendship was kind of re-emerging with talking to Brooklyn. Brooklyn needed something to do that night and what was he supposed to do with everyone sleeping?

Around dawn, Chamberlain was beginning to get tired, as was Brooklyn.

The Skeksis did figure that his and Brooklyn's ways were very different and it was for the best that they did send him home to his world.

"I had nearly turned to your kinds way once." Brooklyn suddenly said. Chamberlain was beginning to dauze a bit, but he snapped back when he heard that.

"What?"

"Demona wanted me to turn against my leader, Goliath. By putting a spell on him. That's how I learned to hate her. She betrayed me too. Tried to kill me. And she has in a multitude of times following it." Brooklyn looked down sadly.

"I wanted to be the new Emperor after the old one died. But I lost the fight. If I had stayed, I would still find ways to overthrow him if I could, but he is much stronger than me. General is my biggest rival." skekSil said.

"What did your Emperor die of?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sick."

"I mean what caused it?"

"Don't know."

"Disease or something?" Brooklyn asked.

"I think so. But skekTek couldn't help him. And he helps a lot with stuff like that." Chamberlain said.

"Sorry about the Emperor." The gargoyle said.

"No need to feel sorry about. We were ready for him to die. We wanted a chance at getting a new Emperor."

"Ok. I won't speak anymore of it. But he should have meant something more to your kind. Especially when there aren't many of you left. My kind does. We appreciate every one of us that still lives."

"Your kind doesn't fight each other all the time."

"No. Not unless we have to. We want to save the last our world has of my kind. And there aren't many. We can't even reproduce fast enough to bring back good numbers." Brooklyn said.

"How so?"

"My kind can only breed every 20 years. The females lay one egg after a 6 month pregnancy. And that egg doesn't hatch until 10 years later. That's why I'm saying we can't breed fast enough to replenish the numbers we lost so long ago."

"Fathers help with babies?"

"Yes. All the adults take care of the babies. From what I remember as a hatchling. The generation of older hatchlings help too. But we also had no set couple for parents either. All adult females were called our mothers and adult males were our fathers. In a way, that worked. If any were killed in a battle, no one hatchling was called an orphan. My clan would just raise us all the same. As brothers and sisters, but we were not biological siblings. Once we come of age, we get to pick our mates. I haven't found one yet. Not enough females." Brooklyn explained.

Then the gargoyle noticed that though Chamberlain was listening, but he did have a strange look on him.

He needed to stand up anyway. He got up and went to look out the window.

Chamberlain watched him.

"It is nearly time for me to go to sleep again." Brooklyn said. "And even without looking, I can sense when sunrise is near. But I had to check."

"Sure. I am sleepy." Chamberlain said.

"You can go ahead and get settled." Brooklyn said.

"You blow out light?"

"Sure, when you are settled." Brooklyn left the room so the Skeksis could get settled for a few minutes.

Chamberlain didn't remove any clothes, but he did pull back his blankets and laid down and covered himself up. "Brooklyn?" He said.

Brooklyn hadn't gone far. He heard his name and came back. "Yes?"

"Light."

He nodded and went up to the fire and blew it out. Now there was a little light in the room from the window. What little light the dawn offered.

Chamberlain wanted to see Brooklyn turn to stone again, but he was just too tired. He drifted off once the fire was out. But Brooklyn watched him. He knew he was tired. Course, he was too.

He just looked around Chamberlain's room until the suns from outside did make way up enough for him to turn to stone finally.

The other Skeksis began getting up for the day. Breakfast being the first thing on their minds before duties. When everyone showed up in the kitchen, Chamberlain and the gargoyle were the only ones absent.

"Where's Chamberlain?" General asked, as Emperor.

"Don't know. Not seen him." Came the answers.

"He'll show up. Let's begin without him." Slave Master said.

"Fine." General said. He still wasn't fond of Chamberlain, but as Emperor, he was checking to see if his clan was all there. "And the gargoyle?"

"Not seen either." Ornamentalist said.

"I only saw them last night before bed." High Priest said.

"And?"

"Him and Chamberlain were talking in his room." skekZok replied.

As much as all the Skeksis wanted to sit down to breakfast, they all went to Chamberlain's room because they wanted to see the gargoyle again. In good ways or bad ways.

There was enough light in Chamberlain's room now that things could be seen more clearly. But it was dark enough for Chamberlain to be sleeping soundly.

The other Skeksis arrived in skekSil's room and found the Chamberlain still sleeping. That was strange. He was always awake at this time just like them.

"And where's the creature?" The Scientist asked.

"There!" Pointed the Historian.

They looked to the right and Brooklyn was further off to the right of Chamberlain's bed, encased in a ferocious pose, in stone!

Now that was a shock to them all! Chamberlain and Brooklyn had spoken that the gargoyle would turn to stone during the day. Now they all had their proof.

"But what of Chamberlain, Sire?" The Gourmand spoke up. "He will hold us up for breakfast."

General thought to himself, though he was back, it would be nice to enjoy themselves without the whimpering worm around.

"Let him be. We will eat without him." General said.

Everyone smiled in Skeksis smiling. They left the room. Chamberlain was too tired to wake up.

But later in the day, Chamberlain did finally show himself to his duties. He took some scraps from the Slave Master for his food. He knew Brooklyn wasn't going anywhere. But he did keep on looking outside to see if the suns were setting.

Chamberlain did whimper as usual, but whenever he passed by another Skeksis, they could tell something was different.

Finally, it was getting close to sunset, but not there entirely, Ornamentalist approached him. One of a couple of allies to him.

"skekSil, what is going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"It's the creature you brought home." He could tell.

Chamberlain glared at him.

"You didn't show yourself like you are supposed to for breakfast and duties this morning." skekEkt said.

"Me and him were up all night." Chamberlain said. "That's why I didn't show most of the day."

There, Ornamentalist had his answer. "And I also saw the creature in stone like you said too."

"Now, I am waiting for the final sun to go down. That's when there is going to be a great thing to see." Chamberlain began to get some energy back. Thinking of how Brooklyn was going to be waking up.

"And how is he going to wake up?" skekEkt asked.

"After the final sun goes down, his stone case starts cracking, his eyes glow, and the stone goes flying and he roars." Chamberlain said. "I seen it yesterday." Then he turned. "Must tell others."

Ornamentalist followed. This sounded like they all had to see this.

As the Skeksis were beginning to gather in the dining hall for dinner, Chamberlain, followed by the Ornamentalist, came in. Gourmand was a little suspicious about that.

Chamberlain spoke up. "Hey! It is getting close to sunset! If you all want to see the most best thing ever, come with me! Brooklyn is soon to wake up as soon as last sun sets!" Then he turned and headed to his room.

Ornamentalist immediately followed. Gourmand didn't want him to be with the Chamberlain alone. The High Priest still wanted the gargoyle gone. But the rest of them were curious as to how the gargoyle was going to be getting out of the rock. They followed too.

Chamberlain entered his room and lit the fire light. The other Skeksis entered too and spread out.

"This better be as spectacular as you say, Chamberlain!" General said.

"It will be." Chamberlain said. He looked outside. Getting darker.

For several minutes, they all stood and grumbled. None like to be in Chamberlain's room. He was the least liked of them.

But outside, the Dying Sun finally went down and it was the last to go down.

Inside Chamberlain's bed chamber, there was a cracking sound now. They all looked over at the gargoyle.

Cracks were appearing over his body. The stone skin was shattering!

Then the eyes glowed a bright white! And Brooklyn's voice could be heard.

His body moved, and he roared. The stone skin went flying everywhere.

The Skeksis shielded their faces from the flying stone shards. But like he had said, Chamberlain had said it would be something to see.

Chamberlain smiled.

All the others now lowered their arms from their faces and saw a red gargoyle before them again. His eyes had settled back to normal.

"Hi." Brooklyn said.

The Skeksis didn't know what to say.

"Welcome to the night." Chamberlain said.

"Never seen anything like that before!" The Scientist said.

"And you probably won't coming from any other creature." Brooklyn said.

"And this happens every night?" Ornamentalist asked.

"Yes. And turning to stone every morning." Brooklyn said.

"You had Chamberlain missing out on his duties today, Creature!" High Priest said.

"Cause he was talking to me all night!" Brooklyn growled back.

Chamberlain looked at Brooklyn. No one ever defended him. "I still did them."

"But very late in the day." General said.

"Its not my fault I'm cursed with being only active at night. I was born this way." Brooklyn said. "It was his choice to stay up with me."

"And how are we going to do this? We are active in daytime. Not night." The Scientist asked.

"We need to get him sent home as soon as possible." General said.

Brooklyn was glad to hear that.

"How about right now!" The High Priest demanded.

"The Crystal's power is strongest with the Great Sun, we know." General said.

"But I'm not awake when any sun is active." Brooklyn reminded him.

"Hard to try to figure out, but surely we could." Scientist said.

"What about a storm?" Gourmand suggested.

"It could." High Priest said.

"But we don't know when the next one will come." Historian spoke.

If Brooklyn could stay longer, it would make Chamberlain much happier. He didn't want him sent home.

The other Skeksis left, trying to think of a solution of how the Crystal could get Brooklyn out of here. Being a night creature was a problem. And he was heavy when he was stone. The Crystal thrived on sunlight.

The Scientist thought of something, but didn't want to bring it up. No longer friends with her, but the ancient creature known as Aughra would probably know of a way to get him home, or their urRu counterparts, but the Skeksis hated them. This was going to be tough.


	8. Chapter 8

Back on Earth, the gargoyle clan was getting ready for sunrise. Goliath counted them up, and besides himself, came up with only 5 others. Bronx included. "Where's Brooklyn?" He asked.

"We don't know. He disappeared around lunchtime. Haven't seen him since then." Broadway said.

"I saw that he was headed towards Xanatos' collection museum." Lexington spoke up. "Maybe he's still there."

"But we will have to wait until tomorrow night." Hudson said. And with that, they all turned to stone.

The next night, Goliath and the others awoke and went to the museum to see if Brooklyn was in there. When they entered the room, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok, you all go off and search the castle for him. I'll meet you all back here in an hour." Goliath ordered.

Hudson and the others all searched for him and returned. Nothing.

"There was no sign of him, Father." Angela said.

"Ok. Then he must have gone out on a flight around the city. Go look for him." The lead gargoyle ordered.

They all began to leave the room when Lex noticed a diamond glass holder had been opened and the diamond was on the floor. "Wait guys, I think I found something." Lex said.

The others came back.

When Goliath picked it up, the diamond morphed into a portal. Flames reached out and grabbed Goliath. The others immediately saw what was happening and grabbed their leader and pulled him to safety.

Then the portal closed and dropped back to the floor as a diamond. The gargoyles just stared at it.

Lex then said, " Maybe Brooklyn was pulled through it, Goliath. Look at the floor. Drag marks on the floor! They have to be Brooklyn's."

"I'm going to let Xanatos know of this portal diamond." Goliath said and left.

He returned a few minutes later with the man. "This is the diamond."

"That is not a diamond Goliath. That is a portal that will transport its holder to another world." Xanatos said. "And only an immortal can touch it."

"Well, how do we get Brooklyn back?" Angela asked.

"We need someone who is immortal and can do magic spells." Xanatos said.

They all knew that Owen/Puck couldn't do it without Alex. Demona was the only other one they could turn to.

"I know we don't want her here, but Angela, you go and get Demona. She may be our only hope of getting Brooklyn back." Goliath said.

"Yes Father." Angela said. She went to get her mother.

About an hour later, Angela returned with Demona. They went to the museum. "Ok. Let's hurry this up. I need to get back home. So you think I can help you with this portal to bring Brooklyn back?" Demona inquired.

"Yes. You are immortal and you know magic spells. Only an immortal can touch it." Goliath answered.

"Alright. Where is this portal?" Demona asked.

They all pointed at the ground and there it was. A gem on the floor. She went over and looked at it. She kind of seemed to recognize it.

"You got the part down about only an immortal can touch it without the portal opening and I am going to do two spells. One to tell where Brooklyn is, and two to get him to come back." Demona said.

With her first spell, an image opened up from the gem and they saw another planet. They had no idea what it was or where it was. Then she cast another spell to get the portal to pinpoint Brooklyn's location.

On planet Thra, the Skeksis and Brooklyn were now in the Crystal Chamber. They were now trying to figure out how they were going to do this.

Chamberlain asked if it were possible for him to come back to Earth with him. "I suppose you could, but it would be dangerous, Chamberlain. If I thought the Garthim were to me, the humans would be even more dangerous to you. They have weapons and technology you wouldn't believe ever existed. They could kill you. And humans will kill beings that they don't understand. That's why they killed my clan."

"Anything would be better than staying here with all the rivals I have." Chamberlain continued to try to persuade him.

"Maybe. I'm not promising Chamberlain. We'll see what happens."

At least Brooklyn had said it was possible for him to come back to his planet. None of the other Skeksis liked him much. And he had gotten a friend in Brooklyn at least.

Back in the Chamber, Brooklyn was fascinated with the Crystal. He had never seen one so dark before. He saw a small spot up on top where there was in fact, a shard missing as he had been told.

Then, the Crystal began to make a humming sound and it began to glow. The Skeksis had never seen it do that before. They all and Brooklyn began backing away from it.

The portal was intercepting the power source of Thra. Then, a portal opened up in the middle of the room!

The light was bright. But they all didn't keep their eyes covered for long. They had to see what this was.

Brooklyn instantly recognized it. "This is the portal that brought me here!" He said happily. "I can go home!"

All the Skeksis could only do was just look on. The High Priest was thinking, 'Get out of here already then!'

Brooklyn began walking toward it. But Chamberlain couldn't let him.

"Brooklyn! Wait!"

He turned.

How do you know you trust the portal to take you home? We didn't even try anything." skekSil asked.

"I know, but I recognize it Chamberlain. It's my only ticket home." Brooklyn said.

"What about me? Can I come?"

Brooklyn saw a serious face on skekSil. He really wanted to go.

The other Skeksis would be so pleased to see him go.

"Alright, but on one condition, you have to listen to me to stay safe." Brooklyn said.

"Ok." Chamberlain just wanted to go. "But how are we getting to it? It's up in the air."

"This way." Brooklyn said.

The other Skeksis had no idea what Brooklyn was pulling, but they saw Chamberlain and Brooklyn head up to the balcony on the second floor.

Brooklyn got down on all fours. Chamberlain knew what he was doing. He smiled and got on.

The Skeksis couldn't believe what they were seeing.

SkekSil walked behind Brooklyn to the edge of the balcony, and Brooklyn now spread his wings for takeoff.

Chamberlain closed his eyes as he felt Brooklyn hunch and tense. And with a jump, they were in the air. And in one big swoop, Brooklyn flew into the portal. It closed right behind them.

The Skeksis left behind were speechless at what they had seen. And they had finally seen Brooklyn use his wings. But mostly, the best thing of all, was Chamberlain was gone for good! No more whimpering! And for General, one less rival around.

Chamberlain and General were the biggest rivals in the whole clan of Skeksis.

On Earth, Brooklyn and Chamberlain made an appearance through the portal, gliding in. The gargoyles all ducked to the ground to avoid being hit.

"Whoa!" Brooklyn cried out. He instantly recognized his castle home.

He barely missed the wall and he didn't want his friend hurt. He turned real fast with the flap of his wings and his fast reflexes.

Chamberlain was now scared. He had opened his eyes when Brooklyn had said something. Now he had an idea of how agile the gargoyle really was in the air.

Now Brooklyn was back on course and he slowed down. He flapped his wings and came down. He saw his clan. Lucky this room had had a high ceiling.

"Sorry everyone." Brooklyn said.

His clan was now back on their feet, and Chamberlain got off of Brooklyn's back.

"Brooklyn, what happened to you?" Lex asked.

"I remember I was just looking at that gem and the instant I touched it, it opened up and grabbed me, pulling me in." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, we saw the claw marks." Goliath said.

"But you can't touch the gem without being immortal." A female voice said.

Brooklyn knew that voice. He looked and saw her behind the clan. "Demona!" He tried to attack.

That was the first time Chamberlain had ever seen Brooklyn in an attack mode.

"No Brooklyn!" Goliath held his second in command.

"She used the portal with spells to bring you back home." Angela said. "We had no choice."

Brooklyn now calmed down. "Fine. And thanks." He said grumpily. He hated her.

"Now that things are fine here now, I must head home." Demona said. She walked out.

Chamberlain saw that this female had red hair, purple wings, and blue skin. She knew magic spells too! And was she immortal? He had heard only an immortal could touch the gem. He looked at the gem too.

The clan rejoiced once she was gone. Then Goliath said, "Brooklyn, who is your friend?"

"Oh. Everyone, this my friend Chamberlain from the planet I was on. Chamberlain from Planet Thra." Brooklyn introduced the Skeksis.

Chamberlain was amazed now at all the different sizes and colors of Brooklyn's clan. "Chamberlain, this is Goliath, my leader, Angela, his daughter, Lexington and Broadway, my rookery brothers, Hudson, and Bronx. The one leaving was Demona."

"Nice to meet you, Sir Chamberlain." Goliath welcomed.

"That's Lord Chamberlain!"

Brooklyn nudged him. "Be nice."

"Sorry. Lord Chamberlain." Goliath corrected himself.

Bronx came up and smelled him at a distance. He didn't like what he smelled. Just like a dog protecting his family, Bronx growled.

Chamberlain backed away from the large beast.

"Bronx won't hurt you unless provoked." Brooklyn said. He put his hand on the beast's head.

Bronx knew that was the signal not to attack a newcomer. Strange or not.

Chamberlain knew he would have to watch himself here. He kind of remembered Brooklyn telling him of his clan. Now that he had met them, he wasn't so sure if he did want to stay permanently. But he would get used to things here. He had to try to find a better life than the one he had in Thra. Where no one wanted him around.

"So Brooklyn, you weren't harmed while you were there, were you?" Goliath inquired.

"I was wounded on my stomach by the Skeksis' Garthim. It was a case of mistaken species." Brooklyn grinned. "But I'm healed now."

"What are these Garthim?" Broadway was curious.

"They are Skeksis soldiers. They defend Castle." Chamberlain said.

"What he means is what do they look like. Kind of picture large beetles or crabs and blackish color." Brooklyn said.

The Skeksis had no idea what those were, but perhaps he would find out. But of course they were creatures on Brooklyn's planet.

Then, Angela had to ask, "Are you male or female?"

"I am mix of both, but I like the term he over she." SkekSil said. He knew what she meant.

"Your voice could nearly be female though." She said.

"Its just the way it is. None of my clan can stand me." Sil said.

"And why's that?" Lex asked.

"We all have different things of our own and not mix." Chamberlain said. He didn't want to say it was because of his whimper or devious ways. Back home, he did have ways of sleuthing around and finding ways to get the others in trouble and end up only getting himself in trouble.

"I want to know more about Thra." Lex said. "What's it like?"

"Warm at least, but not too hot. I wasn't there long enough to experience cold." Brooklyn said.

"Thra has 3 suns. One moon. I don't go out of Castle much, except for exile in fight to be new Emperor." SkekSil explained.

The gargoyle clan could tell that the Skeksis was in distress about losing.

"If you only had more gentle ways of doing it." Brooklyn said. "I sensed the hostility you and the others had toward each other. Like choosing a second in command. Goliath choose me to be his second, so if anything ever happened to him, I would be leader some day."

Chamberlain's eyes lit up. Seems his friend had high ranking too.

"What about turning to stone?" Lex asked.

"Oh yeah. I still did that. I think we would all still turn to stone in daytime no matter what planet we're on." Brooklyn said. "The Skeksis also lived in a Castle like us. The place surrounding it was in need of rain real bad. But when the gem portal sent me there, I landed in the swamp. So it has swamplands too."

"Chamberlain found me in the swamp and he pointed me to the Castle in hopes of getting me home. The Crystal had special powers and I think that when Demona did her spell, it came in contact with and affected the Crystal, making it open in the Crystal Chamber."

After a little more explaining, soon it was time for lunch.

"So what do you like to eat?" Broadway asked.

"Meat." skekSil said.

"We have plenty of that. Fish, ham, steak, turkey, chicken." The chef gargoyle said.

"Broadway! He doesn't know what all that is. Just serve him up some meat and he'll eat it." Brooklyn reprimanded his rookery bro.

At the mention of it all, Chamberlain could feel his own stomach growling.

Tonight, they would all be eating together. Chamberlain was the guest of honor. While they were waiting on dinner to be cooked, Brooklyn took Chamberlain on a tour of the castle. Huge place. He was also introduced to the Xanatos family, David, Fox, and Alex, and Owen. Elisa would be later on if she came by.

When Chamberlain finally saw some humans, they really did remind him of just really tall Gelflings.

Soon, dinner was ready. A new chair was added to the table.

Chamberlain sat down next to Brooklyn. To him, he had never seen chairs that didn't allow his tail through. He sat down anyway, his tail curled out to the right, but close to his feet.

The table had already been full of food when they arrived, but the Skeksis couldn't wait to dive in. Once they were all seated, they all began passing food around, and Chamberlain just grabbed at what he could get at.

"Chamberlain, we don't do that here." Brooklyn said. "It will come to you. Just be patient."

"I'm hungry now!"

"Just wait your turn!" Goliath burst out in his deep voice.

"You don't want to get Goliath mad at you Chamberlain." Brooklyn said.

SkekSil had almost jumped out of his skin when Goliath had yelled at him. He sat down. He waited because he didn't have a choice. Soon the food came to him and he took most of the meat.

The Skeksis could eat something alive meant they could tolerate raw meat too. But this was the first time it seemed that he was eating cooked food. This felt good.

Brooklyn didn't want to risk him getting sick on something that was unfamiliar to him when it came to drinks. Chamberlain was given just water to drink. Though he did get curious as to what the others were drinking. It sure didn't look like water.

Chamberlain was real grabby at the table. Brooklyn was wary of how the others were glaring at him. That maybe they weren't going to let him stay. Chamberlain was too hungry to care at the moment.

Since this was only his first night here, Goliath would let it slide for tonight, but he would talk to Brooklyn later on how to get him to improve, or he wouldn't be staying.

Everyone kind of lost their appetites watching the Skeksis eat, though everyone did eat a little. Chamberlain practically ate most of the food on the table. He was full when dinner was over. They were all glad to leave the table and go do something else.

Just as Brooklyn was about to go do something with Chamberlain, Goliath said, "Brooklyn, I need to have a word."

"Ok." Brooklyn knew what this was about. "Wait here Chamberlain."

SkekSil stayed put for a moment. He saw the red and purple gargoyles go out of his sight to talk. He wondered what it was that they couldn't say in front of him.

In a private room, Goliath was saying, "Brooklyn, I know you care about Chamberlain, but he has to be taught some manners. Otherwise, if he doesn't, he won't be staying here!"

"But Goliath, I have seen how the others treat him. I promise I'll help him get better. Those manners are just what the Skeksis did at their table. Not the best." Brooklyn said. "I promise."

"We are going on patrol tonight, but I'm going to have you stay here tonight and have Chamberlain learn the ropes. Teach him some manners. Bronx will stay and help too. The way I saw that he was afraid of him means that you might get better cooperation from him if Bronx is helping you." Goliath said.

"I just don't want him afraid of everything to do. But I'll let Bronx stay close by. So, is Hudson taking my place then?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes. Now go and find him." Goliath said.

Brooklyn nodded and left.

Chamberlain had followed from a distance. He was worried. Was it about him?

He backed off when Brooklyn came out of the room. "Chamberlain."

"Yes?" Sil answered.

"Goliath told me to talk to you while he and the clan go on patrol." Brooklyn said.

"Patrol?"

"We patrol the city and stop evil doers." Brooklyn said.

"I see, but what do we have to talk about?" Sil asked.

"I hope none of what I have to say offends you, but Chamberlain, we have to make some improvements in your manners. Or they won't let you stay." Brooklyn said.

"What?"

"You can't be so grabby at dinner, wait your turn, don't throw things, all the rude manners have to stop." Brooklyn said. "I know you're capable of it. That's why I'm staying here to help you out."

Chamberlain was not too pleased about this, but he knew if he wanted to try to stay, he needed to work on it with Brooklyn. They still had some hours left before sunrise. The rest of the clan had gone on patrol.

Bronx was now hanging around too. He was bored without Hudson or something to do. Chamberlain definitely did as instructed when the gargoyle dog was around. (I like the word dog over beast. Beast sounds mean.)

After some training lessons on good manners, Brooklyn decided to go to the training dojo. In there, Fox and Xanatos were training ninja and martial arts.

Chamberlain couldn't believe how well these two could fight. He might have been able to move like that long ago, but he was kind of older himself. He couldn't move that quick anymore.

"Brooklyn, Chamberlain, what brings you here?" David asked.

"Boredom. Showing him around." Brooklyn replied.

"We're through now. You can use the dojo if you want." Fox said.

"Thanks." The two lovers left.

"You spar?" Brooklyn asked.

SkekSil cocked his head.

"I mean do you practice in how to fight?"

"No. We just know how to." Chamberlain said.

"You think that you could learn some fighting moves? Because here, one day your life might depend on it. Especially because of the humans. Ones outside the few that we know are not all that trustworthy. And you saw what they were doing. There are some tougher ones out there." Brooklyn said.

"I'm not as young as once was."

"Neither is Hudson, but he can still fight." Brooklyn said.

"He also has wings. I don't have them."

"We gargoyles trained with humans as well as with other gargoyles in combat training. So training you is almost like training a human to our fighting skills." The red gargoyle explained.

"Can you show me some?" Chamberlain asked.

"Sure."

Brooklyn showed him some hand fighting, kicks, how he used his tail as a hand, his wings as weapons, and there was one last one. "Here is a great one. Many opponents don't expect it, but it is the tail whiplash." He said.

"Huh?"

"You can use this move to either hit someone who's preparing to fire at you, or you can use it to trip their feet out from under them." Then in a quick spin, Brooklyn didn't trip Chamberlain, but he spun around, and his tail lashed out. "It can also be used to knock things out of the enemy's hand too. I did it with a book a long time ago with Demona."

Chamberlain knew he might have to watch out for that one.

"Your tail seems about as long as mine, I'm sure you could use it as a weapon." Brooklyn said.

"My tail is not used much."

"Well, now's a time to get started if you had to. See if you can whip it out like I showed you."

"I am not a fast mover."

"Its ok. Do what you can." Brooklyn encouraged.

"Maybe later." Chamberlain wasn't sure he could do it now.

"Alright. I guess it's time to give it a break anyway. Xanatos will show you to your room once the clan and I are asleep. Its time to get prepared for dawn anyway." Brooklyn could sense it approaching.

Chamberlain couldn't agree more. They both left the dojo.

The rest of the clan was now returning. They were greeted by the two friends and Bronx. Xanatos was up there as well, for he would be showing the guest to his room right afterward. They were all up on the highest tower. In Brooklyn's case, it felt good to be home again.

Chamberlain watched as every gargoyle jumped onto his or her perch, and just as the sun peeked over the horizon, each one growled and took a pose. He heard each one had a different growl. It was amazing. Then they turned to stone, even Bronx.

Now Chamberlain was alone. But he was glad that Bronx wasn't watching him anymore.

"Come on Chamberlain. I'll show you to your room." Xanatos spoke up.

The Skeksis looked one last time at Brooklyn, then followed the man. He was wary of someone that just reminded him of Gelfling, but he had to know what room was going to be called his.


	9. Chapter 9

Xanatos led him to a empty room on the western side. "This will be your room Chamberlain. Its unlocked. Hope you find it satisfactory."

The Skeksis looked down at the door. He wasn't used to opening doors like these ones. "How I get in?"

"The doorknob. Turn it to the right." The man said.

Chamberlain saw the knob and put his hand on it and turned it right. It opened right up. "Hmmm." He whimpered to himself. He pushed the door open and saw it was a good sized room.

He slowly walked into it. He saw the bed. It had no sides on it, but it was made. The blankets were gray on top. Big white pillows. It was for two people to sleep in, so it was big enough for him. There was a dresser, windows that let the daylight in. A closet.

"Can I do what I want in here?" Chamberlain asked.

"As long as your not wrecking the place."

"Can bedding be changed to color I like?"

"Sure. What colors do you like?" David asked.

"Red and black together." SkekSil said. "Like my robes."

"I see. Well, I'll see what I can round up. You can look around the room to see if anything else you need." David said and left Sil to look around.

He was a bit complexed at being left alone. But he did need to find some things on his own.

By the time he was finished looking around, he had found nothing else in here of use to him. He sat down on the bed to see how comfortable it was. He knew his colored bedding was coming. Soon, he heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

Owen stepped in. "Letting you know Master Chamberlain, that the bedding you want we don't have but the blankets. Its just in red. We can find some more at the store. Will this do for now?"

Chamberlain looked at the blankets. They were a bright red. He smiled. "Yes."

"Now if you will get off the bed, and I can get it prepared for you." Owen said.

Chamberlain wouldn't argue with that. Someone willing to get it ready for him. But then, Brooklyn had told him that this guy was a servant. But there was also something to be wary of, but he couldn't remember. Worry about it later.

Owen stripped the bed of the gray blankets, kept the white sheets for now, but did put on the red blankets over them. "That good?" He asked.

The Skeksis nodded.

"Good. Mr. Xanatos said that you have been up all night. You should get some sleep." Owen suggested.

"I'm fine! I do as I want!"

"Ok. I'll leave." Owen said. The man left.

Chamberlain didn't know how to lock the door, but he was going to go to bed anyway. He just didn't want to be told to.

He calmed down and he pulled back the covers. He pulled himself up under them and laid down on his back first. It didn't feel too bad. Then he rolled to his right side. Comfortable.

Since sunlight was not shining in the room yet, it was easy for Chamberlain to fall asleep, despite being in new surroundings. The bed was too soft. He was asleep instantly. He slept most of the day away.

After Owen's encounter with Chamberlain, the snappy remarks, it made him wary of the Skeksis that he should not be allowed anywhere near young Alex.

"Mr. Xanatos, I don't trust that creature. He shouldn't be allowed near your son." Owen warned his boss.

"Why's that?" David said.

"There just seems to be a badness to him, despite what Brooklyn has said about him." The blond man said.

"He comes from a different planet Owen. He is different. But I will keep it in mind until I know he can be trusted." David said. "I know Fox and I wouldn't want anything else happening to Alex."

The humans were going to be keeping an eye on Chamberlain, until they knew he could be trusted, but could he be?

Chamberlain slept most of the day away. It was nearly time for the sun to set by the time he woke up. Sunlight shone into his room.

He had dreamt that he was still at home, but when he blinked his eyes after waking up, he noticed he was not in his room at home. Then it was true. He was in Brooklyn's world and home.

He had lists of chores to do at home, but here, he wasn't sure what to do for things to do. Should he wait on Brooklyn to come get him? But he wasn't even awake yet. He just knew he had to get up and walk around.

He got up and went out into the hallway and tried to find someone. He tried to remember the way he was shown. This place was too big. He could get lost in this castle until he knew his whole way around by heart like at home.

Chamberlain did find his way out into the courtyard. At least it was good being outside. He looked up at the high places. He found the high tower. He saw Goliath on the highest point. He knew Brooklyn was down a level lower. Since the sun was getting lower, he decided to get up there and greet his friend before doing anything else.

Xanatos and Owen were monitoring the Skeksis' whereabouts. What he was doing or going to do. They just hoped he didn't find Alex's room.

Chamberlain tried to take what route he thought headed to the high tower. He followed straight through to an empty hallway. He turned right. "Hello?" No answer.

Owen knew he was getting lost. He figured he was headed to the tower. He had to go. Using his magical powers, he headed to the location.

"Chamberlain."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the man said his name. He turned. "Not do that again!"

"Sorry to have scared you, but where is it that you are going?" Owen inquired.

"Trying to get to high tower. Where Brooklyn is." SkekSil said.

"Then this way. You are going the wrong way." Owen said.

"You know castle better than me." Chamberlain said and followed. He just wanted to be reunited with his gargoyle friend.

Owen led the Skeksis to the second level on the high tower. "Here you are. They'll be waking up any second." He said and left. Chamberlain watched him go. Glad he was gone.

Then he watched the sun go down. It was interesting to see only one sun instead of three. It did remind him of the Great Sun at home.

The sun finally went down and the gargoyles started to wake up. Every single one woke up with their eyes glowing and roaring. Stone shards going everywhere. Chamberlain shielded his face with his robe on his left arm. He heard that every one had a different roar too.

"Brooklyn!" Chamberlain said.

The red gargoyle turned around and saw that his new friend was up there greeting him. "Chamberlain."

He dropped down. "So how did your first day go?"

"Not like so much without you to show me around. I not trust humans so much." SkekSil said.

"I know they take awhile to trust. Xanatos and Fox both used to be enemies of ours, but they changed. Xanatos has saved our lives before." Brooklyn explained.

The other gargoyles gathered around too.

"So what we do now?" Chamberlain asked.

"Usually we would go off on patrol right away, but if you're hungry, we could eat some breakfast first." Brooklyn said.

"I'll be all over that." Broadway said and scurried off.

"Goliath, can we?" Brooklyn asked. "Until he gets more used to things?"

"Alright. But soon, we will be doing patrols first and eating later." Goliath said.

Brooklyn was pleased and he and Chamberlain went off to be together. He showed Brooklyn his new room. He remembered the way to that.

"It's a good choice he gave you. This is a guest room, but since it's empty, I guess he's giving it to you." Brooklyn said.

"I don't get what those are for." Chamberlain pointed to the dresser and closet.

"That's a dresser to put clothes in. The same goes for the closet." Brooklyn said. "But Chamberlain, if no one has showed you something that I think you should see if you get bored, especially if I can't be around to show you, I have something to show you."

"What?"

"You'll see." Brooklyn said as he led his friend to a certain room.

Flipping the switch, the light came on and Chamberlain followed Brooklyn into the room. It looked too small and there were a couple chairs to sit on. He saw a square shaped thing, but didn't know what it was.

"Chamberlain, if you ever run out of things to do, coming to this room is the best thing for you to learn things about our world. Its called the TV room. And that box over there is the TV." Brooklyn said. "If you'll sit down and face it."

He did, but still didn't know what to expect. He saw Brooklyn had picked something up in his hand. He hit a button and a noise came on, with a picture! It surprised the Skeksis more than anything.

He nearly bolted.

"It won't hurt you Chamberlain! It's just a TV, a picture box!" Brooklyn said to him in a hurry.

"Picture box?"

"Yes. See. This is just cartoons." There was a Donald Duck cartoon on. Brooklyn began the explaining on what things he could see and watch on TV. He showed him how to work the remote. How to turn it off and on, change channels, adjust the volume, and what the numbers were what, so Chamberlain could read the signs of what he could turn the TV to what he wanted.

He was shown amazing things that he had never seen before. The closest thing to this back home was Crystal Bat spying on food or enemies from outside the castle that shown in the Crystal.

But soon, Lex came and got them for dinner. Brooklyn had let Chamberlain try changing channels by himself so he would know how to use it. He had Chamberlain turn off the TV so they could go eat dinner. The Skeksis wanted that more than anything right now.

Tonight, Chamberlain did much better on his table manners. He didn't like that he couldn't throw food away that he didn't like, but he just left them on his plate like anyone else did. Brooklyn's friendship was paying off. The clan was impressed.

Brooklyn now felt that he had someone to hang with. It didn't feel so lonely anymore. So he had liked teaching Chamberlain on how to act. Though he was grown, it was like teaching a child how to act right.

And Chamberlain just wanted to be with Brooklyn. It was just friendship. The friendly side of Chamberlain was re-emerging.

After dinner, the clan was going on patrol again. Before going, Brooklyn told Goliath that if he was needed to go, Chamberlain could entertain himself with the TV now.

"Well, you have already missed a night of patrol since being back, but you needed a break and some rest while showing your new friend around Brooklyn. But perhaps, if he can find something to do now, then you should come tonight. It's your turn with Lexington." Goliath said.

Chamberlain was standing by. He didn't like this. Whatever this patrol thing was.

"Alright. I'll tell him." Brooklyn said. He went back to Chamberlain.

"I have to go on patrol tonight Chamberlain. Will you be alright on your own?" Brooklyn asked.

"I faced day all by myself. I can do it." SkekSil replied.

"Well, Hudson stays behind most of the time with Bronx. Hudson watches a lot of TV too. If you're bored, you could watch it with him." Brooklyn said.

Chamberlain was still wary of the dog. "Can't I come too?"

"I don't think you're ready for something like this Chamberlain." Brooklyn said. "But maybe soon."

The Skeksis was disappointed that he couldn't spend time with his friend. "Fine!"

"I'm sorry, but this is dangerous enough for us as it is." Brooklyn said. "I'll be back soon. It won't be long." He said walking away.

Goliath went off on his own, Brooklyn and Lexington took off together, and Broadway and Angela took off. Hudson and Bronx headed to the TV room.

Chamberlain watched from over the edge how high up they were off the ground. That was one HIGH JUMP! Maybe he wasn't ready after all. He took his attention off the ground and could barely see the gargoyles gliding away. He glared after Brooklyn. He got to have all the fun. He turned to go to the TV room with Hudson.

Hudson was already sitting in the chair when he came in. Bronx looked up. Chamberlain came over, but Bronx wouldn't move from his seat on the couch. Then he saw a seat over by the window. He went over there and sat down.

He looked at the TV screen. Hudson was flashing through channels so fast, he could barely register what was on. He looked at Hudson.

The old gargoyle looked at him. "What?" He said kind of grumpily.

"Brooklyn said I join you." Chamberlain said.

"You seen the TV yet?" Hudson asked.

"Yes. Brooklyn show me right before dinner."

"You want to watch something?"

"I not know much about your planet. I watch and learn about your planet." SkekSil said.

"Good." Hudson said.

Chamberlain would be watching whatever Hudson would for now. At one time, Bronx growled because of a dog commercial. Hudson laughed. Chamberlain cringed when he thought it was at him.

"He's growling at the dog on TV. Not you. Bronx doesn't like human's dogs." Hudson said.

SkekSil breathed a sigh of relief. He had noticed the strangest thing about Hudson's eyes. They were different colors. One was white, and the other yellow.

"Why your eyes two different colors?" He asked.

Hudson stopped messing with the TV.

Chamberlain waited for word.

"I am blind in my left eye. I hit my eye on hard rock long ago in a battle with a sorcerer."

"What about eye glow?"

"My eyes still glow when I get angry. Even the blind one." Hudson said. "Now leave me be Laddie."

"Laddie?"

"Never mind." Hudson said. He just ignored him. He could get cranky answering too many questions when he was trying to watch his favorite programs.

Chamberlain had never been called that before. But Hudson was an old Scottish gargoyle. He still spoke the old Scotsmen ways.

Chamberlain quieted his mouth and just watched TV.

Brooklyn and the clan soon came back. A few scratches here and there, but no real injuries. He found Chamberlain in the TV room with Hudson and Bronx.

Chamberlain was more than glad to get away from Hudson and Bronx. "Come on. I'll show you our library. I know you can't read our writing yet, but I'll teach you." Brooklyn said. SkekSil smiled and followed him.

The library was huge. It seemed even bigger than the Historian's library of scrolls. So many books!

"Big library." Chamberlain said.

"I know. Xanatos owns it. He's rich so he can afford to buy almost anything." Brooklyn said.

"What does Hudson mean by calling me Laddie?" Chamberlain demanded.

"Huh? Oh that. He's an old Scottish gargoyle and still talks in Scotland's old language. That's all. He even calls me that. It means a young guy. I know you're not that young." Brooklyn explained.

"I don't want be called a young one. Though would like to be young again." Chamberlain said.

"Sorry about that." Brooklyn said.

They went back to talking about things in books, until Goliath came in. He liked to read the books.

Then they went elsewhere. It seemed like they were being pushed out of every room in the castle.

Then a new human came running by them. "Elisa?" Brooklyn said.

"No time Brooklyn." She said as she ran past him and Chamberlain, not even noticing him.

Brooklyn chased after her. She knew where to find Goliath. The library.

Chamberlain followed as fast as he could. But Brooklyn got away from him.

When he came upon the library again, the whole clan was in there. He was almost out of breath.

"The Pack is downtown near the bank." Elisa said.

The Pack?

"Those losers never give up do they?" Broadway said.

"I want to kick their butts so bad!" Lex growled.

"We're going to get them. Hudson, you and Bronx need to come too." Goliath ordered.

"We're here for ya Lad." Hudson said.

"Let's go!" Brooklyn said.

The clan took off down the hallway. Chamberlain got out of the way. "What's going on?" He tried to follow.

"There's a big fight downtown! We'll be back soon!" Brooklyn called behind him.

Chamberlain stopped. They had already been out tonight. And again, he was being left behind. Elisa had left too to join them. What was he going to do now? Even Bronx was going.

By the time he got to the high tower, the clan was gone. This made him mad. He would have to learn some fighting skills if he was to go. But for now, he went to the TV room. Now he could watch all he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

The fight with the Pack took most of the rest of the night. The clan was away for a long time. Chamberlain got hungry again and went to Xanatos' office. He asked if he could have some more food.

"Sure." David said and led him to the kitchen. He got some lunchmeat out of the fridge and poured it onto a plate. Then he gave it to the Skeksis.

Chamberlain gobbled that stuff down. "Hmmm, good stuff. What is it?"

"Chicken." David said. "Best in town."

"More."

"You still hungry after eating a pound of that?" The man asked.

"Yes!"

"Ok." Then he fed him some fish.

Chamberlain ate that up too. His appetite was growing.

"That's enough food Chamberlain."

"I'm still hungry. Skeksis are always hungry!"

"I'm sorry, but we need to save some of our own food for later." David said. "That's enough and I mean it." He walked out of the kitchen.

Chamberlain sat there, feeling odd. He began to go looking for more food. He saw where Xanatos had gotten it out of. He opened the door and he felt instant cold. When he touched something, it was cold! He dropped it.

Sure the other foods had been cold, but he had never gotten it out of a cold compartment before. He shut the door. Maybe that was enough for now. He just wished Brooklyn would come back.

Soon, they all did come back just before sunrise. There was enough time to round up Chamberlain after being treated for some wounds.

Brooklyn had a cut on his right arm. It was bandaged. He found his friend in the TV room. "Chamberlain."

Chamberlain muted the TV and looked around and glared. He was upset that he had been left alone again without much explanation. Then he saw the white wrapping on Brooklyn's arm with red showing through.

"You wounded?" Chamberlain asked.

"Yes. There was a big fight downtown with some enemies known as the Pack. They are very dangerous and formidable opponents for robot humans." Brooklyn said. "The one called Hyena did this to me with her saw. Everyone else got a little injured too. And thank goodness its so close to sunrise. It'll heal these wounds right up." Brooklyn explained.

Chamberlain got up to get a better view of the bandages. His friend's arm was bandaged from his hand to his elbow. Some blood shown through it. The TV was turned off as they went to join the others for the sunrise greeting.

When they got up there, indeed, Chamberlain saw that all the others had an injury. The wounds were all bandaged. This was the second injury though that he had seen on Brooklyn.

The gargoyles were glad to turn to stone this time. Chamberlain went to his new room to sleep the day away. He didn't think anything like that would happen ever. But he had yet to see this world outside the castle.

It was one thing for Chamberlain to go outside or be banished from his home back on Thra, but here on Earth was very different. Brooklyn was trying to tell him that. His kind might be the more dominant race on Thra, but not here.

When the Skeksis awoke later in the afternoon, there was still some time to watch some TV before sunset.

It was another sunny day. Chamberlain was used to getting some Crystal energy in the middle of the day too. He hoped he could live without it. He had already found something thanks to Brooklyn to fill the boredom in the day for something to do.

But as he was headed to the TV room, he was stopped by Xanatos. "Hello Chamberlain." He said.

"Hmmm, hi." SkekSil replied.

"I assume you are headed to the TV room?"

"Yes. Just till sun goes down."

"I see. But there is a favor I need to ask of you." David said.

"Hmm?" Chamberlain gave him a questioning look.

"Since you may be staying here, and you don't turn to stone like the gargoyles do, I have to request that as long as you stay, you should take a bath." David said.

"Hmm? Bath?"

"Haven't you ever had one?"

"Been long time." Sil said.

"Well, while staying here, we want you to be clean. We can help you take one if you need help. Don't worry, just us guys will be there." David said.

"No! No bath! No one in there with me!"

"Then you can't stay, unless you stay outside." David ordered.

Chamberlain growled at him. "Fine!" He turned on him and left. He didn't want any part of a bath.

He walked up to the tower and waited for sunset. It was awhile. But soon, the gargoyles woke up.

Once they were awake and stretched, they all took their bandages off. Chamberlain looked at Brooklyn's arm and there wasn't even a scar! Only Hudson seemed to still be feeling the affects.

As they were about to head off on patrol, Chamberlain pulled Brooklyn aside. "I need to talk."

"Ok. But Goliath is about to give off patrol orders." Brooklyn said.

"Humans want me to take bath." Sil said.

The gargoyle's eyes lit up. "A bath? Why?"

"I not turn to stone like you. As long as I stay, they want me to take bath." Chamberlain said.

"They just want you to be nice and clean, that's all."

"It not easy taking all these robes off and on all the time." Sil said.

"I could help you. If you want to stay here, then you should do as instructed." Brooklyn said.

"If I not take bath, he makes me stay outside."

"He can't do that. I know you like to be indoors a lot. Us gargoyles evolved to live outside on the other hand. So we could handle it if he was ordering us to stay outside."

"I don't want bath!"

"I know, but we have to make the best of the situation. I can excuse myself from patrol if we want to get this done and out of the way." Brooklyn said.

By the time Brooklyn came back, the others were already gone. Hudson and Bronx were staying this time. Goliath was still there though.

"Goliath," Brooklyn began, "Chamberlain needs me here tonight to help him with something."

"Very well Brooklyn. I know you have to help take care of him to become one of us." Goliath said and he left the castle too.

"Thanks." Brooklyn said. "Now, let's take care of this."

Brooklyn led the Skeksis to a bathroom. There were no security cameras in the bathrooms. They could take their time.

First, Chamberlain needed to get out of his robes. He would do it himself.

Brooklyn watched as his friend got undressed. Sure, he had seen his friend in smaller rags, but _this _he hadn't seen before!

Chamberlain was extremely skinny. A little chubby in the stomach. And he also had some real small breasts too! Probably part of his 'female' anatomy. And aside from his head, Chamberlain did look like a lizard overall.

Brooklyn tried to keep from staring. He turned on the water. He plugged up the tub so Chamberlain would be able to soak in it. The water was warm.

Once it was ready, he poured some soap in and it began to get all soapy. The water was still running. Brooklyn told his friend to get into the water. "Its going to be warm Chamberlain."

The Skeksis was wary of all the water and suds. But he climbed in when he felt it was nice and warm. He sat down. His whole body got wet. His hair getting drenched too.

Brooklyn backed off to let his friend wash himself. He had given him a sponge to use to wipe all the dirt off.

And A LOT of dirt came off of him!

But soon, it was over. Chamberlain got out of the tub and Brooklyn handed him a towel to dry off with.

Chamberlain did feel kind of refreshed after his bath. But it would take awhile for his hair to dry.

"Chamberlain, maybe we could also wash your clothes too." Brooklyn stated.

Sil's head snapped toward him. "No! Bath bad enough!"

"Ok!"

The weather was heating up. Then Brooklyn suggested, "If you want to, you could not dress in all the robes. Just be in the ones when I first met you. That would keep you cooler. We'll keep your top robes in your room."

Chamberlain was starting to feel the heat. "Ok."

Chamberlain put only the 'rags' back on himself. Now he would be cooler, but he had made sure to cover his middle body up as much as possible. He would take his top heavy clothing back to his room, but now at least he was clean.

Now since Hudson was watching TV, Brooklyn and Chamberlain wanted something to do besides wander the hallways. Chamberlain was getting hungry, so they went to the kitchen to grab some food.

Once they were done eating, Brooklyn said, "Hey, I know you have only been here for a couple of days now, and to reward some of the progress you have made, how about we get out of here?"

Sil's eyes widened. "You mean leave?"

"For a little while, yes." Brooklyn replied. "I don't want to take you to anywhere that has a lot of humans. Central Park should be empty this time of night. That could be a good start."

"Getting out sound good to me." Sil said. "Bored here."

"I just have to tell someone since the others aren't back yet." Brooklyn said.

Chamberlain followed him as he headed toward the nursery. He hadn't been in there yet.

Brooklyn poked his head in and saw Fox with the baby in her arms. He knocked. "Come in." She said.

"Um Fox, I just came to say that Chamberlain and I were headed to Central Park for some excitement." Brooklyn said.

Fox looked at him when he said that and turned around.

Chamberlain was just peeking his head into the room. But he saw the baby. Not that he was going to do anything. He was just waiting.

"Alright, but get him out of here!" Fox ordered.

"Ok!" Brooklyn grinned sheepishly and ran out of the room at her shout. Chamberlain backed out too. He knew she had meant him.

On the way to the way out, Chamberlain asked, "She not like me."

"She's just protective of her son is all. He was already kidnapped once. Lex risked his life to save him and could have been killed himself." Brooklyn explained.

Chamberlain knew what he meant. Though had never had offspring of his own before, but he knew what it meant to protect something that belonged to you.

Soon, they were on an edge to the castle. Chamberlain looked down. "We've flown before, but I never been this high up before."

"Its okay. I'll do the gliding. You just hold on." Brooklyn said and he now lowered himself down. He had his wings ready, though just relaxed.

Chamberlain took his place on his back and grabbed onto his shoulders. He rested his chin on Brooklyn's left shoulder. He took one look over the city and closed his eyes. Simply looking when they were about to take off just didn't go easy on him.

Brooklyn raised himself back up and with a hunch and a leap, he jumped. Chamberlain felt his feet leave the ground. He really hoped he wasn't going to fall off. He held on with all the strength he had in his arms.

The humans felt relieved that the Skeksis was going to be gone for a little while. Fox held Alex in her arms watching them head toward the park.


	11. Chapter 11

They soon arrived at the park. Chamberlain had learned to relax a little bit after they had been gliding for a little while. He did manage to look down again and saw the beautiful lights beneath him. He had never seen anything like it.

He felt Brooklyn beginning to go lower and began flapping his wings as they lowered to the ground. And it wasn't long before he felt his feet touch soft ground. He finally let go.

"So what do you think?" Brooklyn asked.

There were no buildings close by, but then he saw one that looked like the castle back on the skyscraper. "What's that over there?" He pointed.

Brooklyn looked. "That's Belvedere Castle. It's a landmark here in the park."

"Anyone live in it?"

"Nope. It's just a tourist attraction. Someone might have long ago. But not now."

Unknown to them, they had been watched as they were landing. The Quarrymen still patrolled the city. Finding this gargoyle and his companion was too good to pass up.

The two friends began walking along the path. Chamberlain did want to see that castle, but it was all the way on the other side of the lake and he wanted to walk for awhile.

The Quarrymen followed. They were getting their weapons ready to capture the two of them. Though they just wanted to get rid of the gargoyles, this new creature would make an interesting trophy, dead or alive. But unknown to them, if the Skeksis would be something of value to them, he would have to remain alive. If he died, his body would only crumble to pieces. But they didn't know that.

They were rounding the corner that was heading to the castle from the right, when Brooklyn suddenly stopped and felt that he had heard something. Chamberlain was trying to ask him something when Brooklyn whispered, "Shh! Quiet!"

"What? Never thought you do that to me."

"Shh! I think we're being followed." Brooklyn said. "I can hear something."

That was when Chamberlain did become quiet. He listened too, but Brooklyn had external perky ears and could hear better than him. Though he still had good hearing too.

Brooklyn scanned the area. He didn't see anything, but he had a gut instinct they were out there. He also had night vision.

Chamberlain couldn't see as well in the dark. Then, there was a shot that rang out!

"Get down!" Brooklyn cried out and he pushed the Skeksis to the ground.

It was a bullet!

Chamberlain cried out in pain when he fell to the ground. The wind was knocked from his lungs. He shook his head and panted. He looked angrily over at Brooklyn.

But now, Brooklyn was up on his feet, ignoring him. He was growling and his eyes were glowing.

Chamberlain had been knocked down behind a bush.

"What do you morons want?" Brooklyn growled.

"Why you of course, Gargoyle." SkekSil heard a new male voice. Then he heard, "Where is your friend? We want him too."

Brooklyn looked around and even straight at him. "Stay down!" He yelled. Then he attacked the humans in costumes.

SkekSil's anger at him lifted and he looked through the bush and he saw what he was doing. Evidently, he had yelled at him to stay down and hidden. But what could they want with him? Brooklyn had warned him. He stayed down.

Looking through the bushes, he saw some humans coming toward his location. He stayed quiet, but bared his teeth. He began moving into the bushes, staying low to the ground.

Two men were now standing over the spot and the Skeksis was gone.

Brooklyn wondered if he had moved at all. "NO!" He cried out.

Chamberlain watched as he took several humans out. But the two that were near his bushes had to be brought down! He prepared himself.

They got close to the bushes and knew he had to be hiding somewhere.

Just what Sil was waiting for. Using the move that Brooklyn had taught him, he stood up and growled in their faces, surprising them, but then, he also did the move as his last hope, he swung his tail out and tripped the two men!

They cried out as they fell to the ground and hit their heads, knocking them out or killing them, he didn't know or cared.

Then, there was another shot and Brooklyn was now in a net! He was on the ground, struggling to get out.

Chamberlain looked up and saw it. Then he saw one of them coming toward his friend with a knife! Most of the men had been knocked out. But there were these last 2 standing.

The man was going to kill Brooklyn! Chamberlain was not going to let that happen!

The big devious sneak that he was, he made his way behind the men and did the tail sweep again, knocking one down, and the man with the knife saw his chance to bag the new creature. But the Skeksis pushed into him so hard that he fell over too, but not before he felt some pain in his stomach.

The man went down and hit his head on a rock. It killed him.

Brooklyn watched him. His friend was a killer now!

Chamberlain came over and helped Brooklyn get out of the net. The red gargoyle was glad that he had helped him. "I'm glad that you saved me Chamberlain, but you did kill him."

"He was going to kill you." Sil said.

"I know, but we can't kill humans. No matter how dangerous they are to us. Then the humans will think we are monsters!" Brooklyn explained. "I said they were dangerous."

"I know you did." Sil panted.

"Chamberlain, are you alright?" Brooklyn asked.

Chamberlain now brought his left hand up from his middle. It was soaked in red liquid.

Brooklyn looked down and there was blood coming from a wound on his friend's stomach. "Chamberlain, you're bleeding!"

"It hurts!" He cried out and then he started to fall, but not before Brooklyn caught him.


	12. Chapter 12

He laid him down on the ground to look at the wound. It was deep. The wound was just bleeding like crazy! He had to get him out of here!

Brooklyn knew he had to slow down or stop the bleeding. He began tearing at Chamberlain's clothing in the lower half. He tore off a reasonable chunk. Moving the other robes aside, he wrapped up his friend's middle as best he could.

"Stay with me Chamberlain!" Brooklyn tried to talk to him.

Sil was barely awake. His vision was blurry. He could feel what Brooklyn was doing, but didn't know what was going on.

Now came the tricky part: how was Brooklyn going to get himself and Chamberlain out of here?

"Come on now, we have to get out of here." Brooklyn said. "I need you to get up Chamberlain." He grabbed one of his arms and gently pulled him to his feet. He put that arm around his shoulders. He knew the Skeksis needed major medical help. Or he could die!

SkekSil whimpered in pain as he walked. His unused hand held his injury. It hurt to move or to even breath. "Must… stop… Can't… breath…" He whined.

"We can't stop Chamberlain. We have to keep moving. So the Quarrymen won't find us when they wake up." Brooklyn said. "Do you think you can hold onto me to get back to the castle?"

"I… yes…" Sil answered weakly. His stomach hurt from the wound, but they needed to get back to the castle.

"I just need a good rock to jump off. I know there's one around here somewhere." Brooklyn said.

It took a little while, but they found one near the lake. Getting onto the rock was hard walking for the wounded Skeksis, but he grabbed onto his friend and he got into the air again.

Brooklyn kept a hold on Chamberlain the whole way back to make sure he wasn't going to fall off.

The leader of the Quarrymen, Jon Castaway, later found out about this new creature and vowed revenge against him too for killing some of his men! It would get what was coming to him.

He didn't fall off, but passed out from pain just as soon as they arrived back home. Brooklyn caught him and gently laid him down on the floor and went to get help. He hated leaving him there like that, but he had to get help.

The clan was back now. "Everyone! Chamberlain's in trouble!" He was calling and calling, which did get their attention.

They followed him back to the floor where he was already. Still unconscious. But they were more than shocked to see Chamberlain's real body condition. Skinny. Looked like he had been starved. They thought he was fat underneath all those clothes, but it had just been the robes.

Goliath picked him up and carried him to the infirmary.

In there, Angela unwrapped the wound and saw how bad it was. "He's been stabbed!" She shouted.

"I know Angela." Brooklyn said.

And now, once news was received from the other gargoyles, the humans were now in there too. David called the gargoyles' surgeon. He had a feeling Chamberlain was going to need it.

"But we don't trust him David. He could hurt Alex!" Fox said.

"Chamberlain's in no condition to move Fox!" Brooklyn said, "Let alone harm a kid."

"Who did this Brooklyn?" Goliath asked.

"Who else has it in for us more than anything right now? The Quarrymen!" Brooklyn snarled. He was just mad that this had happened. Someone had to.

"Where?"

"The park. We were just going for a walk in the park and some of those jerks came and tried to kill us both. The stabbing happened to him because he was saving me. I was caught in a net. And not that I like them, but he did kill at least one. But he did it saving me." Brooklyn explained what had happened. "He saved my life."

At hearing that, even the humans thought that they were mistaken about the Skeksis. If he had saved Brooklyn, then perhaps he was worthy of the clan.

Goliath knew his second wouldn't lie to him about this. Unlike Demona, who had saved him once from bikers, then she betrayed him again, and many more times, Chamberlain had never done anything to harm Brooklyn. He might have had bad manners, but he hadn't done anything to harm anyone in the family here.

Brooklyn wasn't going to leave Chamberlain's side right now. There was still some time before dawn.

SkekSil's breathing was labored. Kind of fast and kind of slow. His heartbeat was slower, but Brooklyn had also saved his life by keeping the bleeding in control.

It didn't take too long for the doctor to arrive. He had just been told that someone was hurt, but not who, or what. When he walked into the infirmary, he was shocked at _what _he saw on the table. It was something else besides one of the gargoyles.

"What is this?" He asked.

"He's my friend, Chamberlain, Doctor. He's a Skeksis. He's from another world, but you have to help him. He could be dying!" Brooklyn said.

"What happened?"

"We were jumped by Quarrymen in the park. He got stabbed in the process of saving me."

"Ok, let's see the injury." The doc said.

Angela went about unwrapping the wound.

The doc saw that the wound was about 3 inches long. It must have been a big knife.

"This wound is a big one. It's going to need some stitches, but I do need to take an x-ray to make sure he's okay internally." The doc said.

"I want to help." Brooklyn said.

"I might need some help. So you may stay Brooklyn. I need the rest of you to give us some space to work here." Doc said. The rest of the clan and humans cleared out. But they did wait outside for some news.

He used the x-ray in the room without even moving Sil off the table. Brooklyn backed off. The lights were turned off while the doc took two pictures.

The wound was more on the left side of the stomach. The doc was hoping that the organs were nearly similar to a bird's or lizard's.

Once the lights were back on, Brooklyn was allowed back over. A bandage had been placed over the wound so it wouldn't bleed out until it could be tended to.

The doctor was an animal doctor so he understood a great deal of different creature anatomies. When he got the pictures up on the seeing light board, he could see that there almost wasn't that much difference between a Skeksis' and an Earth lizard's internal organs. The organs looked nearly alike, but just in larger form.

The doctor had had to strip away most of the clothing for further examination on the Skeksis. He had been surprised that there were breasts, but overlooked it for now.

Now looking at the x-rays, some of the intestine had been pierced. It needed to be repaired, some probably even removed!

"Brooklyn, I might have to ask you to step out. I'm going to have to do emergency surgery on him to save what I can in his abdomen." The doc said.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know. But I have to operate now. Please step out. I will do everything I can." Doc said.

Brooklyn reluctantly let go of his friend's hand. He was still out. It was good so that he wouldn't feel the pain. The gargoyle took one last look at him before the door closed.

His clan tried to keep him calm. But he was so worried.


	13. Chapter 13

The doctor removed all the clothing. He had to. He didn't know how Chamberlain would react to Earth fluids, but he had to hook him up to an IV. He searched both arms for a good vein. His hands were out of the question, they were so skinny, so he had to go for the up above elbow area for a vein. It was thicker there, but he did find one in the right arm.

The doc also made sure to put on a mask over Chamberlain's nose to make sure he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon until after the surgery.

Then he went to work on the stomach. He had to make a good sized incision to get to the organs. He wasn't familiar with Skeksis anatomy though. But when he got in there, he found it wasn't much different than with real lizards.

The part of the intestine that was damaged wasn't ruined. It just needed stitching back up, but there was also another problem, internal bleeding! But the doc knew how to handle that too. He took some surgical tube and sucked it up after making sure all other inerds were ok and sewed up too. He should be fine now.

Then the doc took to stitching muscles and tissues back up. Then there was a long line of stitching across the abdomen to close up the huge incision. Then there came the bandaging part. With such a huge wound now, he didn't want Chamberlain tearing the stitches out. He would need help with this part.

He finally opened the door. The clan looked up. Brooklyn stood up.

"How is he?" He asked anxiously.

"He's just fine Brooklyn. But I do need some help with something else. You can come in." Doc said.

Brooklyn was relieved for that. He instantly complied. The door was closed again.

"So what was wrong?" Brooklyn asked.

"Some of his intestine was damaged, but I sewed it back up, and there was some internal bleeding, but I took care of that. He should be fine. I have him on medicine for now. But now I just need to get some bandages on the huge incision I had to make." Doc said.

Brooklyn looked at the huge stitched up wound on his friend's belly. Ouch! Yuck! "Okay. I'll help."

A bunch of wraps were brought out. It was Brooklyn's job to gently lift Chamberlain's body so the bandages could be wrapped around his middle.

It took awhile, but soon, Chamberlain's middle was wrapped in bandages to cover and protect the stitched wound. It had been a little difficult to navigate the spikes on his back, but it was done.

Now all that could be done was just wait for Chamberlain to wake up.

"Does he have to stay here or can he be taken to his room?" Brooklyn asked.

"He should be left in here where medical treatment can be done. I'll have him placed in the bed in here. Until he wakes up and shows no sign of going into shock, he needs to remain here Brooklyn." The doc said.

Brooklyn understood. Chamberlain still wasn't totally out of the woods yet. Plus he needed to be watched to see how he would react to Earth drugs for pain and such.

Once the bandages were in place, a blanket was placed over him to keep him warm. Then the clan was allowed in. The doc told David too that once the gargoyles were stone, he or Owen would have to monitor him.

Though Chamberlain had saved Brooklyn that night, but could he really be trusted? If he wasn't here for Brooklyn, he might have had the Skeksis destroyed. But for Brooklyn's sake, he would do what he had to do to watch over him.

Chamberlain seemed to be resting peacefully now, with a whimper here and there. And his breathing was stabilized and he was on pain medicine. He had been moved to the bed now by both Goliath and Broadway, very gently.

The clan left once they were sure he was fine. Brooklyn stayed to look after him. If he woke up tonight, he wanted to be the first face Chamberlain saw when he woke up.

The Skeksis was hooked up to a heart monitor by the doctor. He tested and timed his heartbeat, comparing it. After the beats were timed fully, it was found to be no more different than a bird's. Chamberlain might have had the body of a lizard, but he was warm blooded. He might have just been a slight resemblance to the gargoyles. Lizard like, but warm blooded, had hair, and breasts.

"He did tell me that he is part female too." Brooklyn mentioned to the doc. "But he's never been pregnant."

"Okay. Thanks for clearing that up for me Brooklyn. Just keep an eye on him. I'll stay here to monitor him too if something happens and to check on him myself." Doc said.

"Thanks for helping him." Brooklyn said.

"Your welcome."

Brooklyn now sat down in a chair next to the bed, waiting for his friend to wake up.

Back in Thra, the Skeksis clan was now down to eight. And they were doing so much better without the whimpering Chamberlain around. Everyone had their own duties, but now the Historian was taking over Chamberlain's duties. General was the most happy that his old rival was gone. This was even better to him than the banishment. Now he wouldn't return at all.

And in urRu Valley, the Chanter, Chamberlain's counterpart brother of another creature once, was also injured. The clan couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He was unconscious too. And the Healer had done all he could for the Chanter to sew up the wound and organ. Now it all rested on Chamberlain to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn came before Brooklyn knew and he turned to stone. He wished he didn't have to. Sil still hadn't woken up. The drugs might have been keeping him out, but he was alive.

David took over once Brooklyn was stone. He wasn't a doctor, but everything sounded fine. Chamberlain was still slumbering peacefully. He was laying on his back. Best position considering his stomach was injured.

David, Owen, and the doctor took turns throughout the day making sure everything was okay. The doc thought that Chamberlain might have been in a coma. But it was up to him to wake up.

Nightfall came and not even Brooklyn's roar woke him up.

Brooklyn was almost glad that he hadn't woken up. But he still did want him too. He wouldn't leave the room, not even to eat. He didn't care for food right now.

The clan ate and went on patrol. Brooklyn was excused for now. Bronx came into the room and kept Brooklyn company. The red gargoyle petted the dog. "I hope he wakes up soon Bronx." He said to Bronx.

Around midnight, the whimpers started to become more dignified. Moans started to escape Sil's throat. Brooklyn and Bronx perked up. Was he waking up?

Chamberlain finally opened his eyes and lifted his head from his pillow. Brooklyn stood up and went over to the bedside. "Chamberlain?"

He looked to his right. His vision was blurry. "What happened?"

"You were injured protecting me last night. I got us back to the castle and our doctor came over while you were sleeping and patched you up." Brooklyn told him.

It didn't take much longer for his vision to focus and he saw his friend more clearly.

"How are feeling?"

"Sleepy. Weird." SkekSil replied. "Head spins." He raised his right hand toward his head, but then noticed his clothing was gone! Then he noticed something on his arm. It looked like little tubes that the Scientist wore. No! He didn't want to wear what that insane maniac wore! He tried to reach over to get them out.

"No Chamberlain! Leave those alone!" Brooklyn reacted.

"I not want to be like SkekTek!" Sil shouted.

"Calm down. It's nothing like that. I promise. These tubes are just putting medicine into your body to fight off infection from the injury. And pain medicine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. We're not turning you into SkekTek." Brooklyn said. "You don't feel pain right?"

"No."

"Then it means the medicine is working."

Sil just couldn't help but look down at his arm again. Brooklyn went on.

"The doctor will take those out as soon as he thinks your fine enough to go without them and going to be fine."

Chamberlain looked up at him. "Where are my robes?"

"We had to take them off to clean and treat the wound. Prevent dirt from getting into it from the clothes."

"Where is wound?"

"Look under the blanket." Brooklyn said.

Chamberlain gently lifted the blanket to see his lower body. He did kind of feel something down there. When he got the blanket down and his lower body exposed, his middle below his ribs was completely covered in white wrappings.

"What happen to me?"

"You were stabbed in the fight. A bit of your intestine was damaged. The doctor repaired it. There was also some extra bleeding too, but he took care of it. He thinks you're going to be fine. But he had to make the wound bigger than what it was to take care of your internal damage. You have a lot of stitches in your stomach, so don't tear those out." Brooklyn explained. "It'll start to bleed again."

Chamberlain whimpered sadly. "I want them out now."

"I know, but unlike me or the others, you don't turn to stone. Your healing will be much slower. All you can do is stay in bed until further notice." Brooklyn said. He felt sorry for him that it had happened. But he was grateful to him for saving him too.

The Skeksis looked around. "This not my room."

"No. You are in the infirmary, the treatment section of the castle. Because of your injury." The gargoyle said.

Chamberlain put a hand on his stomach and he felt a small touch of pain, causing him to wince. "It hurts!"

"Just don't touch it. It should be fine." Brooklyn said.

Sil took his hand off of it and pulled the blanket back up over himself. But he couldn't help himself and still laid his left one on it anyway. "What about food?"

"You feel hungry?"

"A little."

"Well, I could get you something, but more like soup really. It'll be gentle on your stomach to make sure that you can eat again and keep it down."

"Anything to stop hunger." SkekSil said. "And what is that beeping?"

"Just the heart monitor. Its keeping tabs on your heart to make sure it was still beating while you were out of it." Brooklyn smiled.

"My heart fine. My tummy is hurt."

"It'll be fine in time. I'll go get you something to eat. Just stay in bed." Brooklyn said. "I'll be back soon." Then he left.

He might have just woken up, but he whimpered as he was miserable that he couldn't get out of bed now. He almost felt like the Emperor before he died. Not being able to get out of bed. But he just hoped he wasn't going to be on that ending line.

Chamberlain wanted off of his back. He liked resting on his sides more. He moved onto his left side very slowly. He could really feel the bandages right now around him as he moved. He winced as he did feel the pain shoot out again. Right now he had every right to whimper. Being in even the slightest bit of pain could cause whining.

He moved his left hand up to rest on it on the pillow as he stared at the door or down on the floor. Waking up and finding out he had been hurt was not what he had expected. He was not in the brightest of moods right now. But he was glad to be alive.

Brooklyn soon came back with some food in his hands.

Sil's eyes looked up. He smelled something good. Then he lifted his head. He tried to move, but pain stopped him.

"Easy there. Don't move." Brooklyn said.

"Want food."

"I know, but wait. Turn back onto your back, then you can have it."

Using his arms, Chamberlain slowly moved back into his original position. The tubes in his arm were now annoying him. But his reward was he was handed a bowl of something that smelled good. But instead of food, it was something liquid, nearly like golden water. "What's this?"

"It's chicken broth. You can just drink it down. Since it's the first food you'll be eating with that repaired intestine, you need something that's going to be gentle on it." Brooklyn said.

Since he said chicken, it meant that it was like a meat drink. The Skeksis smiled and tipped the bowl to his mouth. He drank it right down.

"You still feel okay?"

Once Sil took the bowl from his beak, he licked his mouth to get the sweet taste off. "Feels fine. Good."

"That's good. But just let anyone know if you feel pain in there." Brooklyn said.

Sil nodded. But now, finding out about his injury and having eaten or drunk a meal, he was getting sleepy again because of the pain medicine. "Want sleep." He moaned.

"It's okay. Go ahead. You do need rest. I'll be here if you need me." Brooklyn said. It was clear to him that his friend was out of danger now.

But before he did try to sleep, Chamberlain moved back onto his left side. That was when he drifted off.

Brooklyn finally noticed his own hunger and was fixing to leave the room. He walked past the bed and saw that Chamberlain was asleep. At least he was resting now. Now he could go and get something to eat too. He walked quietly out of the room.

Chamberlain opened his eyes after he was gone. He reflected on whether he wanted to stay now or not. Brooklyn had saved him from dying by getting help for him and he had saved Brooklyn the night before. They were even.

But after the encounter last night, he understood that it might be too dangerous for him here after all. He was better off taking his chances back home on Thra, that is if he could go home.

Brooklyn came back in and he closed his eyes again. He had some food. It seemed that he wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. No one had cared this much about him for some time. He licked his mouth as he smelled the food. His stomach gave a small growl. It wasn't done yet.

He whimpered. "Brooklyn."

"Yeah."

"Want food."

"This kind huh?"

"Yes." Sil said.

"Guess you'd still have a big appetite once the stress passed."

Chamberlain raised his head but didn't move. "Want."

"I haven't eaten since before we left to go to the park. I suppose I'll get you some too, but this is mine ok?"

"Ok." Sil said.

He got up to go get some more for Chamberlain, and he took his with him. Sil had been hoping to grab a piece while he was gone, but no luck.

When he came back with a bowl of chicken strips, Chamberlain was all too eager to eat it. But then he had to talk to Brooklyn about if he could go home.

"Brooklyn, is it possible… I could go home…?"

The gargoyle stopped eating. "What?"

"After fight, I want to go home. Too dangerous here for me." Sil said.

"Well, it could be possible to go the same way we came, but Demona has to come back and do the spells. But for right now Chamberlain, you need to rest awhile before you'll be fit enough to move. Moving right now while the injury is still new could hurt you and even tear the stitches. We want the wound to heal more first." Brooklyn said.

Chamberlain nodded. He wouldn't want to agitate his wound. But it would mean several days in bed. The most boring thing in the world. Unless you needed sleep.

Chamberlain finally went to sleep after eating this time. Brooklyn stayed close by. Bronx too.


	15. Chapter 15

Towards dawn, the doctor came in to check on his patient. He was still sleeping. Brooklyn and Bronx were also kind of sleeping too. But the clan had returned and Hudson called Bronx out of the room.

Brooklyn woke up. "Doctor."

"Brooklyn." They acknowledged each other. "I've come to check on how he's doing."

"He did wake up and I gave him some chicken broth and strips. He's been fine ever since." Brooklyn said.

"I want to see how the stitches are doing. Now I just need his cooperation." Doc said.

"I'll give it my best shot Doctor." Brooklyn said. He got up off the chair. He walked over to the bed. He began nudging Chamberlain awake.

Chamberlain moaned and whined in his sleep. "Chamberlain, Chamberlain, wake up!" He heard a voice saying his name. He opened his eyes.

Brooklyn was standing over him. "What you want?" He asked.

"The doctor is here and he wants to take a look at your stitches. Will you let him do that?" Brooklyn asked.

That woke him up a little more. "I want to see wound for myself."

Then Brooklyn said, "Ok Doctor. I think he's okay."

The red gargoyle stepped out of the way and now Chamberlain saw a new human coming toward him. He was Hispanic looking. He saw that in his hand, what looked like a knife!

Chamberlain got tense. He pushed his back right into the back of the bed. His breathing picked up.

"It's okay Chamberlain. He's not going to hurt you." Brooklyn said.

"He has knife!"

"These are scissors." The doc said. "I'm going to use them to cut your bandages so I can look at the wound."

Chamberlain gulped as he saw the man raise the scissors. He saw the tools come open into two ways. They were scissors. The man lifted the blanket, exposing his bandages. He saw him move them down to his side.

"I'm going to cut them down here so it's not directly on the wound." Doc said.

Chamberlain watched the man's every move. And when he felt cold metal touching his side, he freaked. "Ahh! That's cold!"

"Sorry."

"Not want it touch me again!"

The man stood up. "Brooklyn, I may need you to help hold him still."

"Ok." Brooklyn said hesitantly. He looked down at his friend. "Chamberlain, just let him do it, or he's going to have me hold you down and let him do it." He had a worried tone.

"I not want the cold on me."

"I know, but you must let him." Brooklyn said.

"Ok." Chamberlain said in a grumpy voice.

The Skeksis bared his teeth in anger and shock as he let the doctor use the cold scissors to cut away the bandages. And when he was done, he put them down and he lifted away the bandages. Now even Chamberlain was looking. His eyes widened at what he saw.

He had been stabbed below the breast line. But there was a long incision across his whole belly! "What happen to me?"

"You had been stabbed by a knife. Some of your organs were damaged and there was internal bleeding. I had to open your belly up to save those organs and treat the bleeding as well. If you could eat again, you'll be fine again in no time." The doc explained. "But you must leave the stitches alone Chamberlain. Because you have the body of a lizard, these stitches will have to be in for about 8 weeks."

"Eight weeks?"

"Seven days in a week. About 56 days Chamberlain." Brooklyn said. "Then the stitches can come out."

Sil's eyes widened. "Am I able to get out of bed?"

"After a couple of weeks maybe. But not before then, aside from bathroom visits." Doc said. "You must get some rest before you can be up out of bed a lot."

"He's consented to let you move back your own room tomorrow night." Brooklyn said. "So you won't feel cooped up in here."

Chamberlain knew he was going to hate this. He had never been this severely injured before. He was happy that his life was saved though.

Brooklyn soon had to turn to stone. Chamberlain slept in the room that day, but that night, he was helped by his friend to his own room.

The Skeksis whimpered with every step. His stomach hurt. He held it with his right hand as his left was over Brooklyn's shoulders, helping him walk. A blanket was also used to wrap around him to help keep him warm and so the other gargoyles and humans wouldn't see his body condition.

The bandages had been changed as well before the move. His whole middle was wrapped up to just keep it all in place.

When they got to the room, Chamberlain was more than glad to climb into bed. He crawled in, but laid down on his back. Brooklyn covered him up. He wouldn't be leaving his bed anytime soon. All the guest bedrooms had their own bathrooms. Xanatos had made sure of that when he redesigned the castle when he first brought it over from Scotland.

Over the next few days, Chamberlain was getting real bored being in bed all the time. Though he was given books to look over, it wasn't like he could read the writing in them. He wanted to watch some TV. So David got him a smaller version of TV that could be his very own for the room. That way, there wouldn't be any fighting with Hudson over the TV at night. But Chamberlain couldn't even get out of bed right now.

Despite the injury on the stomach, Chamberlain was still able to hold food down.

His food was brought to him by Brooklyn. He wanted to be there for his friend. But he could tell that SkekSil was not happy being in bed. Brooklyn tried to entertain him in times between patrols and sleep.

He even took out a map and showed him where Xanatos had gotten the castle from originally.

Chamberlain thought it amazing that a huge castle like this had been brought over from the other side of the world.

"It took about a year to reconstruct up here I was told. But the castle had to be taken apart in pieces for it to be transferred here." Brooklyn said. "They took lots of pictures to make sure they reconstructed it to almost the way it was in Scotland. With some new interior decorations."

"I want time in bed to be over." Chamberlain sulked.

"I know, but we have to let the injury heal Chamberlain." Brooklyn said.

"I want to go home. I think me staying is bad."

Brooklyn stared at him in shock. But maybe he had a point. Humans here were too dangerous. Look at what had already happened.

"It's only been 5 days Chamberlain. Can you wait a few more to get yourself stronger before you start walking again?" Brooklyn asked.

"What's wrong with going back to Thra now?"

"You need more rest and a lot of walking about could tear the stitches out."

"I not be doing a lot of walking. Just enough the get to my room in the Castle." SkekSil said.

"Its still a lot of walking for someone in your condition. But maybe you're right. Aside from how your clan treated you, you would be safer on your own planet. Humans are just much too dangerous for you." Brooklyn said. "Just give it 3 more days maximum? That way we can also get it set up with Demona to come and get the portal fired up." As much as he hated to admit letting her back here.

When Brooklyn left the Skeksis' room, he went to talk to Goliath that in 3 days, they should send Chamberlain back to his home planet where he would be much safer.

Goliath was proud of his second in command for this, to care so much about him to let his friend go back to where he would really belong, despite what he had been told about where he had come from about his own clan. How his clan hated him.

Brooklyn also told the rest of the clan. Angela was to go and tell her mother. She did.

At Demona's, Angela explained the story to her mom. Demona reluctantly agreed to come back and do the spells in 3 days.


	16. Chapter 16

Three days still felt like a long time to the bedridden Skeksis. He just wasn't happy here after all. At least back home, he could get away with a lot of things and do some things his way.

Once the 3 days was finally up, it had now been 8 days since the fight in the park.

A certain time was agreed on for Demona to come that night. But before then, Chamberlain's stuff needed to be ready to go.

His leftover robes had been washed and cleaned up since he wasn't wearing any, but he wanted to wear some of them.

SkekSil was helped out of bed to dress himself up. Brooklyn handed him his rags of clothes so he wouldn't have to bend over. The full extent of robes couldn't be worn when he had this injury. Chamberlain knew he would have to let the Scientist, SkekTek take a look at the wound later.

Brooklyn would be going with him so he could carry the extra clothing and helping him with walking if he needed it. Plus Chamberlain's clan were familiar with him.

Soon, it was time for them to get ready to go. Demona was now there and she was waiting impatiently.

The gargoyle clan, Demona, and Chamberlain made their way back to the museum. Xanatos came to to see that his museum wasn't wrecked.

Once there, Demona picked up the gem portal and did a spell. Then the portal opened up. It blinded everyone for a moment. But then they all lowered their hands to take a look.

"Well, it's time for you to go home Chamberlain." Brooklyn said.

"Yes." He replied. He was making sure to make himself walk right now. He didn't want help. Brooklyn just carried his clothes for him. But Chamberlain kept a hand on his sore belly.

"It was a pleasure to have met you Chamberlain." Goliath was trying to be nice.

"Though you couldn't stay." Angela added.

"Nice of you to let me try staying." Chamberlain said back.

"But it's not meant to be." Hudson said.

Then it was time to go. Brooklyn and Chamberlain walked into the portal together.

Back in Thra, a sound vibrated off the Crystal. A humming. It got the Skeksis clan's attention and they all came to see what the noise was about. Then a portal opened up in the Crystal Chamber. It looked familiar.

The Skeksis were shocked at who walked out of it. Chamberlain and Brooklyn!

They thought that they would never have to see SkekSil again, but not so. But this time seemed different.

Chamberlain was not walking the way he typically would. He was whimpering as usual, but he wasn't smiling either. He was in pain.

His teeth were bared and at times would close his eyes while walking, and he did kind of had a hold on Brooklyn's left shoulder while he carried the robes.

"Chamberlain, we thought you were not coming back." The High Priest spoke up.

"We were going to try to let him stay with my clan, but it has proved to be too dangerous for him." Brooklyn said for him.

"How so?" General asked.

"Wounded." Chamberlain managed to say. Standing hurt. He had been off the pain medicine for over a day. So he was finding it hard to breath and talk.

The Skeksis could see that he was also breathing harder. And he was wearing only the rags such as when he had been banished.

"Now we need to get to his room." Brooklyn said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" High Priest was seeming to be challenging Brooklyn.

"And why's that? Chamberlain needs rest." Brooklyn said.

"And what if we don't want him back?" Slave Master stated.

"He's better off here in his own world than in mine. He'll die if he stays there." Brooklyn said.

The two of them began to move forward, but he was again challenged by the tallest Skeksis.

Brooklyn stopped. "Don't do this." He said. "If you're asking for a fight, you'll get one."

"You and him are not welcome here. You can just go back."

Brooklyn let out a growl himself.

"Brooklyn- no." Chamberlain whined.

"Just let us through now!" Brooklyn demanded angrily. His eyes even began to glow, scaring the Skeksis. They backed off.

The two friends now continued on past the Crystal Chamber to Chamberlain's room. The rest of the Skeksis followed at a distance.

They climbed 3 stories of stairs very slowly. By the time they got to his room, Chamberlain was ready to pass out. He was so happy to finally get into his own bed. Brooklyn had pulled the covers back for him. Now the blankets were pulled up. He had also put Chamberlain's remaining robes down at the end of the bed.

The rest of the Skeksis now came into the room. The two friends turned to them.

"So where is he wounded?" The Scientist asked.

"His stomach." Brooklyn said. "He was stabbed in a fight with some humans on Earth. But a doctor of ours came and tried to fix him up. He has a bunch of stitches in his belly to keep the incision closed."

"Let's see." SkekTek said.

"Wound covered." Chamberlain said, but he removed his left hand off his belly, revealing the bandages.

"But the bandages will need to be changed soon too. The stitches need to be in his skin for about 56 days and it's only been 8 days since it happened." Brooklyn explained.

Chamberlain's clan could see how much of his middle was wrapped up by the bandages. It must have been a big wound.

After Brooklyn explained a few more things on how the wound would have to be treated, it was finally time for him to go too. "It was nice knowing you Chamberlain, but you are better off here. Knowing if the Quarryman leader found out about you harming his men, he would be after you with a vengeance."

"I did what I did to protect you. For being my friend." Chamberlain said.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go home now. I won't forget you." Brooklyn said.

"And same here." The wounded Skeksis said.

Brooklyn smiled and left the room. The other Skeksis watched him go. A couple followed him back to the Crystal Chamber, where the portal was still waiting.

The gargoyle looked back at the High Priest and Historian, who had followed him. "Just take care of him." Then he turned away and walked back into the portal. Now Brooklyn was gone. Chamberlain was now their responsibility.

Back in the room, SkekTek wanted to take a look at the wound. Chamberlain growled and bared his teeth, but his fellow Skeksis held him down as the bandages were unwrapped.

Once the bandages were taken off, indeed, the clan saw a BUNCH of stitches in Chamberlain's stomach!

"You happy now?" Chamberlain snarled.

"That kind of wound is going to take a long recovery time." Scientist said.

"Then we'll leave you to take care of it." General said.

Back on Earth, the gargoyle clan was happy that Brooklyn stepped back through the portal. Chamberlain was back where he belonged and vice versa. But Brooklyn would miss having someone to hang around with here at the castle, since almost everyone else in the clan had someone special.

Demona left to go back to her home once her job was done. It wasn't often she was ever welcomed here at the castle.

Brooklyn would just try to go on with his life as best he could. He just hoped that the Skeksis clan would do as much for his friend back on his home planet.

Back on Thra, Chamberlain stayed in his bed for awhile longer. The Scientist was his key visitor for now. He checked his wound daily. It was kept wrapped up to prevent dirt and what else from getting into it, along with some healing herbs put on it.

As much as the Chamberlain's whimpering had always been an annoyance to his clan, right now, his whines were more because he was in pain. Thra didn't have the kind of strongest painkillers like Earth did. He wanted some now.

After about one more month in bed, Scientist deemed him well enough he could finally get out of bed. But he just couldn't do anything strenuous.

Chamberlain started to looking after his stitches himself now. He had started putting his robes back on too. But took them off every night to look at the stitches. They were doing fine. He wasn't in so much pain anymore. And he was back to doing his duties around the castle.

Those duties while he was gone were taken care of by the Historian mostly, and while he was in bed.

Another couple of weeks, as the Scientist remembered the 56 day marker Brooklyn had said, that the stitches could finally be removed.

Chamberlain wanted the stitches out so bad, but he was just reluctant to let SkekTek get near him with scissors. He didn't have two functioning hands.

Instead, he went to one other that was kind of like an ally. One who worked with this kind of thing all the time, SkekEkt, aka Ornamentalist. Well, not with wounds like his, but dealt with stitches and scissors a lot.

Ornamentalist was a bit nervous about 'touching' Chamberlain in that spot, but he said he didn't want the Scientist cutting them out.

"I not like it anymore than you, but must be done." Chamberlain said. "I can't do it to me." He had a point.

With reluctance, SkekEkt ordered for the robes around the stomach to be removed so the stitches could be looked at and cut out.

He had never seen the size of the injury before now, and he was shocked at how big it was! He had to remove a lot of stitches.

Chamberlain was lying down on his back as Ornamentalist began to gently remove the stitches one by one. The whiner bared his teeth at the feeling of the removals. He could feel them, but it wasn't hurting him. More like tickles.

SkekEkt was only halfway through with his job when his best friend, the Gourmand, came into the room. He looked up, as did Chamberlain. They had heard the footsteps.

Gourmand's eyes lit up. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Not what it looks like, SkekAyuk." SkekEkt said. "Removing Chamberlain's stitches is all. Nothing more."

"Well then, hurry up and get them out!"

"Getting there." Ornamentalist said and continued as fast as he could.

Chamberlain couldn't help but clench his belly as the tickles continued for a little while longer.

Eventually, the last stitch came loose. "There!" SkekEkt said proudly. "Last one out!"

Chamberlain raised his head and looked down at his belly. There was going to be a long scar there, but at least it was healed. There was still some slight scabbing from the stitches, but those would heal too. They would always be a reminder of where Chamberlain had once visited.

"Now out of here Chamberlain." Gourmand ordered.

"Glad to." SkekSil said. He got up and gathered his robes and left the room to let the two of them do whatever.

Once he got out of the room, he touched the new scar. It felt so odd. But at least it was almost something to be proud of. He had saved his friend's life, but his friend had also saved his. Despite this long recovery struggle. But that was now over. Chamberlain had made a full recovery. He was glad that he had kept his life.

In the valley, the Chanter was the same way. Even when they were separated by different dimensions or planets, things were still the same when it came to pain and injuries. They lived separately, but their lives were still bound by what used to be one being. Chamberlain had never told Brooklyn that part. But he and the other Skeksis loved being that separate being.

But now with the full recovery, life would go on as it did before Brooklyn's arrival in the Skeksis castle. Though Chamberlain would always remember his time having a friend again, since one of the others that had died a long time ago had been his friend. Brooklyn had been the first real friend in a long time.

Brooklyn had taught the Skeksis some new things, but he would just go back to the old ways. He had to in order to live here. The Skeksis did things differently than the gargoyles.

The End.

**I enjoyed writing this story. This story was written by me back when I in high school. Over 10 years ago. I might have been in 10th or 11th grade when I wrote it. But this version of Brooklyn Meets the Skeksis was kind of re-written. Since I've grown up, I wanted to make it even better. So, no this was all written by me and NOT by two different writers. **

**But I do hope that those of you who do read this liked it.**


End file.
